Unwilling Participant
by Nomoreturningaway
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year. Strange happenings are going on and Harry strives to figure them out and piece them all together. He meets new faces when the Triwizard Tournament begins at Hogwarts, but he is entered unwillingly into the tournament without a clue as to who did it, along with feeling helpless as Voldemort begins his rise to power.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, an overused plot. It might be Harry/ Fleur but there will be some Harry/ Angelina in the beginning. I warn you now, I am not very good at keeping up with updates. Probably a few weeks between each one. :D Can't help it.

**WARNING: **There may possibly be a few minor sex scenes. Nothing big however.

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter wandered through the crowd of wizards and witches, their voices all filling the air as they called out to their companions. The Quidditch World Cup was one of the biggest events in the wizarding world and Harry had been dreaming about it all summer since his two closest friends, Fred And George Weasley had sent him a letter saying that their father had managed to get tickets for the family. This included Harry since the Weasleys, a large family of nine was like his own family. His own relatives were muggles who hated everything about magic, including him. He hadn't even known he was a wizard until he'd turned eleven.

That was five years ago however, so Harry had learned much about the magical world since then. One of his favorite parts was quidditch. He himself was part of the house team at his school, Hogwarts. He was what was known as a seeker, one of the most important players of them team. All he had to do was catch a small golden ball before the other seeker. He'd played the position since his first year at Hogwarts after stealing three brooms with Fred and George and flying around whilst trying to get back his shoe back from the pranksters. His head of house, Minerva McGonagall had seen him flying and though he got detention for stealing brooms, she'd offered him a chance at seeker because of his apparent flying skills.

Harry looked around, peering through the crowd and trying to find his twin friends. Normally their bright red hair would have stuck out like a sore thumb, but there were many stranger sights catching his eye, such as an old wizard running around in a bright red dress, claiming it to be what the muggles wore. While that was true, only muggle women wore dresses and he was a man. He quickly shifted his gaze before he saw something that would scar his mind forever. He had enough mental and physical scars already.

"Harry?"

The sixteen year old wizard turned around at the familiar voice and spotted two of his friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They were both in his year at Hogwarts, on the house team, and about as close of friends with him as he was with the twins. He smiled brightly at their familiar faces and walked over to them, giving both a quick hug in greeting. "Hey. You haven't seen the twins, have you? I lost them a while ago."

Angelina shook her head. "No, sorry. But they're probably up to no good."

That, Harry knew, was probably true. And if that was the case then he wanted no part of it. "Ah well. I suppose I'll run into them soon. Is Katie around?"

Alicia shook her head with a disappointed look. Katie Bell, another chaser on their quidditch team and a part of their tight knit group. "No, she couldn't come."

"Never seen the girl so pissed off," Angelina added.

Harry nodded glanced around once again before turning back to the girls. He'd seen a rather disturbing sight of that same man in the dress, a sight which he had hoped to avoid. "I suppose one of you two made captain?"

The girls looked first at each other and then back to Harry. He noted the surprise in their eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Alicia spoke. "Didn't you know? Quidditch won't be held this year because of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry's draw dropped open. They were cancelling quidditch, the one thing that kept him sane through the year, his escape from the rumors about him, the giggling fan girls, and his schoolwork. "Triwizard tournament?" he remembered reading about that somewhere. Something about three schools coming together for a bit of a competition. "But haven't people died in that? Why have they brought it back?"

Angelina shrugged. "Who knows? But I'll bet the prize will be something good. Might be worth entering."

Harry shook his head. There was no way he would enter. He had enough fame being, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the youngest seeker in a century, being awarded with special services to the school in his third and fourth years for destroying the philosopher's stone and slaying a basilisk (though few knew about those parts), and have a mass murderer after him in his fourth. Though the mass murderer ended up being his innocent godfather, few knew the truth. "This is stupid."

Angelina slung her arm around his shoulder. "Oh, you'll get by. Everyone's attention will be on the tournament, not you."

Harry pouted but let the girls lead him away through the crowd. They noticed several people from their school, all of whom stopped to say hello. They didn't find the twins, but decided to head back to their tents anyway since the match would soon start. The twins were probably back at the tent anyway. Harry departed from the girls and headed for the Weasley tent with the bags of merchandise he'd bought in his hands. Omnioculars for everyone as he knew that none of them would have any. The Weasleys weren't exactly rich and the things were pretty pricey, but Harry had way more money than he knew what to do with just in his trust vault. And once he turned seventeen there would be even more.

"Where've ya been, Harry?" he was greet by Fred after walking into the magically expanded tent. The twins were lounging back on a small couch, watching their younger brother Ron play chess against their older brother Charlie. The latter was losing horribly, missing more than half of his pieces. Their other brother Bill was snoring on the floor, getting in a nap before the match started. Quidditch matches were unpredictable and could last days before somebody caught the snitch and ended the game. Harry didn't think they would have that problem, the sky being sunny and clear of clouds, perfect conditions for finding the snitch. Percy, their other brother was talking to their father about work. Ginny, the youngest of the family and the only daughter was reading and looking incredibly bored as she did it.

"Looking for the two of you actually," Harry told them as he sat down in an empty armchair. "You ran off on me!"

"What?" George gasped. "We did no such thing, did we Fred?"

"Of course not, dear brother of mine. We would never do that!"

Harry shook his head. "Right," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. It was actually something he would expect from the two. He leaned back and watched the chess game. Ron was a master chess player. Harry had never won a single game against the younger boy, though that wasn't saying much. He was terrible at making strategies and many past experiences showed. But right now Charlie was sweating with concentration as he stared hard at the board. He moved his knight and Ron's rook smashed it immediately after. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this, Charlie."

"No, that's Bill," Charlie said, nodding over to his brother, still snoozing on the floor.

"Well if you win, I won't tell everyone about what's happening this year." Harry grinned as they all looked up at him sharply. Bill, Charlie and Percy all knew about the tournament, but had been keeping it a secret from the rest of them, despite their pleads to tell them. Harry crossed his arms behind his head and focused on the chess board, the grin still on his face. There was no way in hell that Charlie could win.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked, putting her book to the side.

"I ran into Angelina and Alicia and they informed me."

It was only a few moments before Charlie's king threw down his sword and shook his fist at Charlie.

…..

Harry suspected that the celebrations from that night were heard all across Europe. Ireland had won the cup 170-160, after Viktor Krum from the Bulgarian team had caught the snitch, realizing that there was no way his team could have caught up to Ireland's chasers. The twins were both dancing wildly on the table (they had won their bet with Ludo Bagman about the results of the match. Harry suspected that the two had a very good chance of having gambling problems in the future) as Ron reenacted Krum catching the snitch for two of his friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. It looked nothing like the real thing, partly because Ron wasn't on a broom and partly because the twins had nicked some firewhiskey from some 'source' and slipped it into Ron's drink when Mr. Weasley was gone.

Harry drank deeply from his own glass of firewhiskey and closed his eyes as it burned down his throat. He heard screams in the distance and looked at the entrance to the tent with a small frown. Maybe a party got a little too wild? That's what George was thinking anyway. "Sounds like there's some party going on!" George remarked with a large grin.

At that moment Mr. Weasley rushed into the tent, a frantic look on his face. Harry jumped up from his seat, wobbling a little on his feet. Firewhiskey got you real drunk real fast and Harry was lucky that he had only drunk half a glass. "Everybody out now."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as several large bangs were heard off in the distance, followed by screams and laughter. Ron yelped and fell off the table he was standing on. Harry saw bright flashes through the darkness. Spell fire.

"No time. Ron, you Seamus and Dean stick together, Harry you go with them. Fred, George, you take Ginny. Head for the woods."

Mr. Weasley ran back out of the tent, his three eldest sons following him close behind. Harry was the next out of the tent. A large mass of wizards in dark cloaks were moving across the grounds. Some were casting fire from their wands, burning down tents and whatever else was in their path. Harry whipped out his wand, prepared to run into the battle, but remembered his orders from the Weasley patriarch. He looked at the three younger boys who each had a terrified look on their face, feeling torn. He couldn't just leave them, especially after the amount of firewhiskey the three had consumed. "Come on. Stick together."

With that said, Harry began leading the boys to the woods, his feet flying over the ground, but he remained slow enough for the boys to keep up with him. His feet, though moving fast, were slightly clumsy and he stumbled several times. Of all times to be drinking firewhiskey…

People pushed and shoved from all sides, all trying to reach the safety of the woods and making his job even harder. Their fearful cries filled his ears as people were separated from their companions and screamed the names of their missing friends and family. A part of him wished to help, but there wasn't time for him to pause. He looked over his shoulder once to see how far away the attackers were and slammed into a body. He reached out and grabbed the girl's arm before she fell and turned her to face him.

"Angelina!" he gasped, identifying her face, though partially covered with dirt. He grasped her shoulders tightly. "Where's Alicia? Was she with you?" he asked urgently, scanning the faces around them to see if he could find his friend. He looked back at Angelina. "Are you alright?"

Recognition and relief flooded through the chaser's eyes and she nodded, grabbing his arms at the elbows. "We… we got separated somehow! I don't know where she is!" she stammered. Harry nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Probably heading for the woods." He said soothingly before he looked at Ron, Dean and Seamus, thankful that they were all together, though fighting desperately to keep from being pushed around and stay on their feet. The three looked ready to leave him behind and run. Harry looked behind him again and saw that the attackers were getting closer still, the small force of wizards fighting just not being enough. Now he could see several limp bodies floating over their heads and he burned with rage. Those were the muggles in charge of the campsite. Where were the fucking aurors? Wasn't this their job? Angelina gripped his arms tighter, bringing him back to his senses and preventing him from running into the battle. He'd never once in his life seen the normally calm girl look so terrified, even when she faced hundreds of dementors with him the year before. He wanted so badly to fight, but he didn't want to leave her or the others. "Come on, we've got to get to the woods. Then we'll find the others." He said. "Follow me."

He set off again, grabbing Angelina's hand and he began pushing through the crowd and creating a path for the others so that they could get to the trees as soon as possible and away from the attackers. Someone shoved him to the side suddenly causing him to lose his grip on Angelina's hand and his companions were blocked from view. Another man shoved him farther to the side and he stumbled, falling to his knees. It was as though he was unseen, something Harry had always wanted to be, but not in this fashion. A foot crashed into his ribs and he landed on his back, clutching his side next to a burning. Someone was shouting his name, probably Angelina, but he couldn't see her and her voice was becoming more and more distant. The last thing he felt was a burst of pain in his head and his vision went dark.

…

Harry opened his eyes staring at the smoke of the burning debris from the tent next to him. All was quiet other than the crackling of flames. Harry coughed and rolled onto his back, rubbing his head where somebody's foot had connected with his skull. The rest of his body felt battered too, as though he'd been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. He wasn't too far off really; it just hadn't been hippogriffs he'd been trampled by. His body wasn't even cooperating with him to move anymore, giving him the feeling that he'd been more than just trampled. Sighing, Harry opened his eyes, deciding to just rest for a while until somebody found him. He just hoped he was found by the right people. But as soon as he looked at the sky he had to bite back a scream.

A giant green skull floated in the dark sky, a snake twisting around it, protruding from the mouth. "What the fuck is that?" he whispered to himself. Harry tried blinking a few times to make the image go away, but it stayed. "I have to get out of here. Find the others."

The young wizard swallowed a grunt of pain as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hand and knees. What the hell had happened to him to cause this amount of pain? He bit his lip as he used the remains of a fence to get onto his feet, and then he began to walk. Dust flew into the air with every step he took over the dried earth, filling his lungs and causing him to cough again.

Soon he saw figures walking through the smoke and dust. Immediately he realized that it wasn't the attackers from before, but those who were coming back to see if there was anything left of their belongings they'd brought with them. Nobody paid him much mind for once as he moved through the tide, trying to find the Weasleys, though there were several curious glances.

"Harry!" someone called his name. He followed the sound of the voice and saw Bill and Mr. Weasley pushing through the crowd, having seen him already. The rest of the family was behind them, along with Alicia, Angelina, and Angelina's parents. Harry sighed with relief seeing them all ok, but grunted with pain when Angelina flew into him, hugging him tightly. "What happened to you mate?" Bill asked. "We've been looking for you!"

"Let's go back to our tent," Mr. Johnson suggested. "It's one of the few left and it closer."

Harry nodded and let himself be helped to the tent with Angelina on one side and Charlie on the other. "I fell down at some point after I got separated from Angelina, Ron, Dean and Seamus. I think somebody kicked me in the head because I blacked out. But I don't know what else happened to me."

"You look like hell mate," Fred told him.

"Yeah, like you just rose from the dead." George added.

Harry frowned. "Thanks guys. Really."

They all entered the expanded tent and Harry sat down heavily on the couch, groaning with pain. Angelina took a seat next to him while Alicia sat on the arm of the couch to his left. The twins squeezed in between Harry and Alicia. Everyone else found seats around them either at the small breakfast table, on the floor, or in the armchair. Mrs. Johnson left to go find a healer as many of them had been called to the scene to take care of any wounded. He rubbed his head again and brought back his hand immediately after feeling something wet. It was blood from a gash near his temple.

"Shit." He muttered with raised eyebrows. He wiped the blood on his dirty shirt and shrugged. He was no stranger to blood and this wound would be healed soon enough. He looked at Mr. Weasley and asked, "Who were those people and what's that mark in the sky."

Once again he'd shown how little he really knew about the magical world. Mr. Weasley sighed and sat down in a chair across from him. Everyone else still remained on their feet, even though they had to be tired. "I'm surprised that you of all people don't know. Those were death eaters. You-know-who's followers from the last war. Why they chose tonight, I don't know. Maybe too much to drink and they got in over their head."

Harry clenched his teeth at the thought of Voldemort's followers running around like tonight, but he let it go for the moment. "And the symbol?"

"That was the dark mark, Harry," Mr. Johnson answered his time. "_His _mark. It was used in the last war as a sign that somebody had been killed."

"We met Draco Malfoy in the forest," Ron said with an angry scowl. Draco Malfoy, Ron's worst enemy, a little brat who called upon his rich father whenever he had a problem that needed dealing with. Harry looked at Angelina and she nodded. Ron continued, "He was just standing there, a stupid little smirk on his face, not even worried."

"He practically told us that his father was with the death eaters," Angelina said. "After that the Dark Mark went up. People started screaming and running everywhere."

"It was chaos," Fred agreed. "And not the good kind."

Harry smirked a little at the comment. "When did the ministry show up?"

"About twenty minutes after the mark was cast," Mr. Johnson said, shaking his head. Harry's smirk fell into a scowl. So the attack had gone on for over twenty minutes before Fudge had finally got off his incompetent ass and gotten sent aurors. It shouldn't have happened in the first place! Something like this could have potentially caused a war against wizarding Britain. "We don't know exactly who cast the mark, only that it was from a stolen wand in possession of Barty Crouch's house elf, Winky."

Harry's scowl deepened. "The elf was framed, wasn't she?" he asked bitterly. Angelina rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Mr. Johnson glanced at his daughter for a moment before nodding. "Yes, she was. Crouch fired her right there."

"It was rather terrible to watch," Alicia murmured sadly. "Poor thing practically went nuts."

"I can imagine. But people can't possibly believe it was her. I mean, house elves are insanely powerful and all, but for one to cast the dark mark…"

"Trust me, Harry," Charlie said. "Nobody believes that it was the elf."

"Well in Mr. Crouch's defense," Percy went on in a loud pompous voice that assaulted Harry's ears. "All of the evidence did—"

"Percy," Harry cut in with annoyance. Percy looked at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Shut up." The twins snickered and Harry heard them high-five one another.

At that moment Mrs. Johnson returned with a young, pretty mediwitch who looked slightly out of breath. She probably was very busy after all as Harry definitely wasn't the only one to be injured. Harry waited as she healed the cut on his head and then began waving her wand over him while muttering various incantations as her wand tip glowed different colors. He didn't know what any of them meant, and he didn't really care. He just took off his shirt when she asked, revealing bruises all across his chest and back along with more wounds that were healed quickly with stinging potions. There were several broken ribs which he was given a potion for. They would take a while to mend completely though, which meant no moving around too much. Finally the mediwitch sighed. "The cruciatus curse."

Several gasps filled the tent. Harry's own eyes widened slightly. He'd briefly learned about it in his fourth year with Lockhart, but there hadn't been much detail. Just a brief mentioning that it was one of the unforgivable curses and that it was meant to cause severe pain. Lockhart hadn't even given any information on them. "You're kidding," He burst out in shock, though it did explain the pain he was feeling. Angelina gripped his arm and one of the twins pat his back. "I was unconscious!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Potter, that I most certainly am not kidding and I doubt that those death eaters would have cared if you were conscious or not. There's nothing that I can do, just get plenty of rest and the pain will go away given a few days. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much work to get done. Feel better soon." Damn, she really needed to work on her bedside manners.

The healer left and he tent fell silent. Angelina wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, trying either to comfort him or herself. "We tried looking for you, but those people were getting closer."

"You did what you should have by running." Harry told her quietly. Had she stayed to look for him there would've been a good chance of her being caught by the death eaters. It was better that it had only been him. "What happened to Dean and Seamus anyway?"

"They went back with Seamus's parents," Ron answered. "We found them passed the tree line, along with Alicia."

Harry nodded with relief. He looked back at Mr. Weasley, then at Angelina's father. There was something bothering him about what Mr. Johnson had told him. "You said the dark mark meant that somebody was killed. Who—"

"Tonight nobody was. It was probably meant to cause fear and chaos, or just some drunken idiots acting big." Mr. Johnson explained with a bitter voice.

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to Mr. Weasley. "Was the tent destroyed?"

"No, we were lucky."

_Yeah, lucky_, Harry thought. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and sighed. He'd only been held under the torture curse after all and nearly trampled to death. "I need some sleep," he muttered.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Mrs. Johnson suggested. "I'm sure the girls don't mind sharing a bed for the night. Is that alright with you Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course. Our tent is too far away. You just get some rest, Harry, and we'll leave when morning comes."

Harry looked out the flap of the tent. Morning wasn't too far away at this point. Soon it would be getting light outside. But Harry just nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Thanks Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson. I'll see you all in the morning," he added to the Weasley family. Angelina and Alicia led him into the separate room in the tent that contained two beds with the twins on either side of him, propping him upright while the rest of the Weasleys left to go to their tent. Harry collapsed onto the bed that Alicia indicated would be his for the night. His head was pounding, his scar prickling as it had been for most of the summer. What the hell did it mean though?

"See you in the morning, mate," Fred said and George clapped him on the shoulder adding, "Yeah, and good luck with these too."

Harry grinned at the two. "Get the hell outta here!"

The twins laughed and walked out, pausing to say goodnight to the girls. Harry heard them saying something about getting together with Katie in a few days as he took off his glasses. Alicia walked over and turned the light off. "Get some sleep, Harry. It won't be too long before you have to go again."

"Good night Harry," Angelina whispered before leaving the room. He could hear murmuring from the main part of the tent between Alicia, Angelina and her parents, but he couldn't pick out any words. It was probably about him though. Putting the voices out of his mind, Harry turned onto his side and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I believe that I will confirm the ages of these Characters. Harry- 16, Twins- 16, Angelina- soon to be 17, Alicia, 17, Katie- 15, Lee- 16, Ron- 14, Hermione- 14, Ginny- 13, Dudley- 16 (Keeping his age like Harry just because of the 'home situation shit). I think that's good for now. Any others just ask.

Oh, and Updates for the next few chapters will be every weekend, maybe once or twice as they've already been written. I just never got around to posting them and I've had a lot of free time on my hands this past week and no internet.

Chapter 2:

"Harry, time to wake up!"

The sleeping wizard opened his eyes at the voice and saw Angelina's worried face hovering above him. The past night's events came back to him along with a wave of pain and he rolled over with a grunt, burying his face in the bed. "No," he mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. Angelina pulled it away again, her expression now holding a bit of annoyance at his refusal.

"Yes, it's time to go. Do I really need to get the twins?"

The twins. They would be able to inflict some serious pain and probably even worse embarrassment. Pain he could handle, but the embarrassment was something he would rather not go through. Harry sat straight up. "No, I'm fine there." He grabbed his glasses from the small stand next to his bed and shoved them onto his face. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up, wobbling slightly. His legs felt like jelly and Angelina steadied him quickly, putting an arm around his waist to hold him on his feet.

"Easy, Harry. Not so fast!" She reminded him before letting him go to see if he could stand and walk on his own. That didn't turn out so well and he immediately leaned on Angelina. She grinned. "To think that the Great Harry Potter can't walk on his own."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and muttered, "Just get moving, before Alicia thinks we're taking a bit too long."

Angelina's mouth dropped open slightly at the insinuation and for a moment she looked very tempted to smack him. Instead she said in a very sarcastic voice, "Great to see that the cruciatus didn't dampen your humor." It was a slow process, but Harry was able to get to the main part of the tent, mostly using Angelina as a crutch. Bill and Charlie were both there, but the rest of the Weasleys were nowhere to be seen, nor were Angelina's parents. Harry looked down at Angelina.

"You're a liar. The twins aren't even here!" Angelina just smiled brightly at him.

"How are you feeling this morning Harry?" Alicia asked from the couch. The girl was still looking extremely tired and he knew she wasn't used to waking up early. She was probably dreading September first when they would have to go back to Hogwarts. That or she'd just stayed up all night again.

"Like I've been trampled by a couple of hippogriffs and then mauled by a few wolves who then dragged me to some train tracks where I was hit by the Hogwarts Express," Harry answered.

"Not good, huh?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Charlie and Bill. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone," Bill said. "I'm going to Side-Along apparate you back to the Burrow, that way you could sleep a while longer and you wouldn't have to walk back to the portkey and then from the portkey to the house. Charlie just wasn't ready to go back yet and deal with mum."

Harry grinned. Mrs. Weasley was probably in quite an emotional state. He didn't blame Charlie for not wanting to go back. "Yeah, I get that." He turned to Angelina and Alicia who had gotten up from the couch to stand by her friend. "I guess I'll be seeing you two in a few weeks then, right?"

"Of course," Angelina answered. She reached up and hugged him carefully as to not cause pain. "I hope you feel better soon."

Angelina stepped back and Alicia took her place as Harry answered, "Yeah. Tell your parents I said thanks for letting me stay here for the night."

"You ought to thank me," Angelina muttered. "It was my bed."

"Hey, I wouldn't have minded sharing," Harry said with a smile and a wink. Angelina rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Alicia.

"You wish," she muttered causing Harry to grin wider.

"Always do, Ange. See you both September first. Alicia, get some sleep before you pass out."

"Sure thing, mother," Alicia muttered. Harry just grinned. He walked over to Bill and grabbed his arm with a sigh. He hated apparition. There had been several instances where he'd been side-along apparated, but he still wasn't used to the feeling. Charlie told him that it was just something that you would get used to once you could apparate yourself. "Let's get this over with."

"Hang on tight." Was his only warning before he felt as though he were being sucked into a small tube. There was nothing but empty air beneath his feet and for a moment he panicked. Everything had gone dark, his eyes being forced into the back of his head and it seemed as though there were hands gripping at his chest, constricting his lungs.

And then it was over. His feet thudded painfully against the ground and He very nearly fell until Bill's hand shot out and grabbed his arm to keep him upright. Harry gasped slightly in pain and gripped his midsection to keep from throwing up, as though that would somehow help. "Shit!"

The front door of the dilapidated house in front of the wizards flew open and Mrs. Weasley came running out. Harry prepared himself quickly before she engulfed him in a hug, sobbing. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Really," he said, patting her back. Mrs. Weasley really was like the mother he never had.

"How are you today mate?" Fred asked while Mr. Weasley pried his wife away from Harry.

"I've been better. Just a bit sore."

"Understandable," George said. "Must suck to be hit with a cruciatus. Can't say I'd enjoy it very much."

Harry grinned as they began to head into the house. "Maybe we ought to test it out," he joked. "What do you say, Fred?"

"You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as they walked inside. She'd gotten her tears under control again, seeing that Harry was walking on his own and was able to joke a little. "Harry dear, you must be hungry. There's breakfast in the kitchen."

Harry frowned and rubbed the back of his head. The thought of food made his stomach turn. "Ah, thanks, but maybe later. I just want to rest a while."

"Of course. Go on up." She gazed sternly around at the rest of the family and Harry decided to take his leave. On his way out the door he heard, "None of you are to bother him. And if I hear that you did…" Her voice died down as Harry made his escape. He went up to Ron's room, the only room with an extra bed since Charlie and Bill were back. He didn't really mind much, apart from the snoring at night. It was still better than his tiny bedroom with his relatives. Harry collapsed on the extra bed and passed out moments later.

….

After five days spent in bed Harry finally felt as though he had the strength to actually move. And those five days were absolutely terrible. The effects of the curse had left him feeling sick to his stomach. Any food he ate was thrown up minutes later. Every muscle in his body was screaming and his head throbbed. His scar burned continuously and that worried him more and more.

And then on the sixth day after returned from the burrow, Harry managed to drag himself out of bed. Ron was already gone, probably shoveling breakfast down his throat. His own stomach felt empty as hell so he quickly got changed. He'd been wearing the same clothes from the World Cup and quite frankly, he stunk as though he'd been rolling in shit for days. But he thought nothing of it as he limped down to the kitchen. A shower could wait for a while.

When Harry entered the kitchen however, everything went silent. Harry raised his eyebrows at the Weasley family, minus Percy, Bill, and Arthur, and strode into the kitchen, sitting down between Ron and Fred. He piled three waffles onto his plate along with some scrambled eggs. He poured a long stream of syrup over his waffles before he realized that he was still being watched. "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Well… how are you feeling today, mate?" Charlie asked.

Harry frowned and chewed thoughtfully on his waffle. "Gross actually."

The twins snorted and laughed. "You smell like it too," Fred said pinching his nose shut. "Dear Merlin! It's like you've been hanging out with a bunch of dead animals!" Harry grinned and punched Fred in the arm as George added, referring to his unwashed hair, "Not to mention you and Snape could be brothers right now!"

"Okay, that one stung a bit," Harry admitted. To be compared to Snape of all people… that was just a hit below the belt. "Next time you compare me to the greasy git, they will never find your body."

Ron and Fred both edged away from him a bit, but Harry just grinned and took a long sip of his orange juice. Mrs. Weasley sent him a disapproving look but chose not to say anything. He guess that the look was most like about the phrase 'greasy git' as she wasn't too keen to hear him and the twins disrespecting their teachers. She was probably just relieved that he was out of bed.

"The girls were here while you were sleeping yesterday," George said after a while. Harry knew he was speaking about Katie, Angelina and Alicia. "Lee was too."

"We wanted to wake you up," Fred said with a smirk. "But we decided that it would be like poking a sleeping bear with a stick and Angie told us not to."

Harry frowned. "Did I miss out on anything good?" he asked, getting the feeling that he did.

Fred shrugged. "Just a game of quidditch. You know, since there won't be any this year."

Harry slumped in his chair. He would've liked to play some quidditch, even if he wouldn't have been seeking. He wouldn't be able to do that the upcoming year with that stupid tournament. Not to mention there would be apparition lessons later in the year. Fred smacked him on the shoulder and he winced. "Don't worry, mate! We'll get a game going on again soon!"

Harry still pouted and continued with his waffles. He really just wanted to get through them so that he could take his damned shower already. He was feeling way too uncomfortable, practically wallowing in filth. A part of him was happy that he hadn't been awake when the girls and Lee stopped over.

…..

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Harry's eyes snapped open, pulling him from the dream, or rather nightmare. He blinked a few times as light pierced his eyes. "Are you alright Harry?" The wizard jumped slightly and looked to his right, toward the soft and familiar voice.

"Angelina." She was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him with a worried frown. He thought about her question. His scar burned like hell, like somebody was pressing hot iron to his forehead, branding him. Already the details of the dream were becoming a blur to him. There was an old man; his name was unknown to Harry. And Wormtail was there… talking with Voldemort! They were saying something about what happened at the World Cup and something about a woman… she'd been murdered. Betty Something? No, that wasn't her name. There was also a huge snake… Nagini. Voldemort was talking to it. Harry frowned. After the old man had been brought into the room, Voldemort had shown himself, but Harry couldn't remember anything about what he'd looked like. Next thing he knew, the old man was dead. No, he was not alright. Harry looked up at Angelina. "I'm fine. Nightmare. What are you doing here?"

Angelina gave him a disbelieving look. "The twins said that you were disappointed that you didn't get to play quidditch. Alicia and Katie are on their way here now. What happened in your dream?"

Harry sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Angelina handed him his glasses. He wondered what he should tell her. Angelina had been a friend since boarding the Hogwarts Express. She'd become part of the quidditch team with him in their second year. She came with him and the twins to stop Snape from getting the sorcerer's stone in their third. Of course it ended up being Professor Quirrel that had to be stopped, but that was a small detail. Snape was a slimy git either way. In their fourth year it had been Angelina who figured out what the beast in the Chamber of Secrets was, even if he and the twins had gone down to the Chamber without her. She'd been pretty pissed about that one.

And then there was the year before. The two of them had gone back through time with a time-turner stolen from third year, Hermione Granger so that they could save Sirius. During this time the twins had been in the infirmary. It started when they had stolen Ron's pet rat Scabbers, making the poor kid frantic. Of course it had been funny for them all at the time. But then Scabbers had bit George while they were walking away from Hagrid's hut and gotten away. Harry helped the twins chase him down, running through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and into the shrieking shack where George finally caused the rat. After that everything went crazy as George was attacked by a large black dog. A grim. Fred kicked the thing at it turned on him, biting his leg to the bone.

As it turns out, the grim was Sirius Black, Harry's innocent Godfather, in his animagus form. Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year and also a friend of Harry's deceased parents showed up where it was revealed that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew.

And then Snape showed up, disarmed Harry and Remus and would have stunned Sirius had he not gone back into his animagus form and run away. At the same time Pettigrew escaped, leaving Harry and Remus to chase after the rat, only to have him disappear. Of course things got worse when Remus began transforming into a werewolf because of the full moon rising. Sirius showed up again and saved Harry from being mauled to death, but was wounded in the battle with Remus. Harry ran after Sirius who passed out after reaching the edge of the black lake.

Then the dementors came and the next thing harry knew, he was waking up in the hospital wing. The twins were both there, sleeping and recovering from their own wounds, while Sirius was about to be given the dementor's kiss. Harry just wouldn't have it and told Angelina to go and find the Granger girl's time-turner. He knew that she'd been using one thanks to Ron's comments through-out the year of her just popping up without him noticing.

He and Angelina went back four hours and stole Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Harry had formed a bond with in his third year. They flew Buckbeak down by the Black Lake and waited for Sirius and the other Harry to show up. When the dementors showed up, Harry saved himself and Sirius with his Patronus which formed into a stag. The ministry showed up and Sirius was taken to be locked up in the astronomy tower where Harry and Angelina flew with Buckbeak. Harry broke the lock and let Sirius escape.

Now Harry looked at Angelina. If he was going to tell anybody that was Sirius or Dumbledore, it would be her. She was more understanding than the twins were. Those two occasionally had their serious moments, but it wasn't often. He would tell them eventually. He took a deep breath. "I can't really remember much of what happened, but Wormtail was there. You remember Wormtail right?"

Angelina nodded. "Pettigrew. The asshole who turned your parents over to You-Know-Who."

"Yeah. He was there, along with Voldemort. They were in some house, talking, discussing the World Cup and what all happened." Harry frowned, trying to remember. "I think I remember Pettigrew saying that I had been there and what those death eaters did. I can't remember what else they said other than something about murdering some woman. I can't remember her name. There was also something about 'One more'. I think they were talking about killing someone else."

"Who?" Angelina asked. She still had that concerned expression and she'd moved a little closer to him.

"I can't remember. After that I just remember this huge snake coming into the room. Nagini Voldemort called her. They were talking in Parsletongue, so you know, I could understand what they were saying. Nagini is somehow giving Voldemort strength. Then Nagini said that there was an old man standing outside of the door, listening to everything they were saying. Wormtail brought him in. I remember him looking terrified, telling Voldemort that he would be going to the police. Then the chair Voldemort was in spun around and he killed the old man. But I can't remember anything about what Voldemort looked like!"

Angelina had a terrified look on her face, but she tried hard to mask it. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe it was just a dream."

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said he would come back one day. That day is soon, Ange. Voldemort and Wormtail are planning something, but I can't remember what the fuck it's supposed to be!"

Angelina shifted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it, Harry. For now anyway. Now get dressed and let's go downstairs. Katie and Alicia will be here soon." She moved away so that Harry could swing his legs over the side of the bed. He went over to his trunk, found a large t-shirt that had once been Dudley's, and pulled it over his head.

"Ready."

Angelina rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Men are slobs." Harry just grinned and followed her down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. The girls were already there with the twins, waiting for them to come down. Fred gave Harry a sly look and said, "You two sure took your time."

Angelina didn't miss a beat and replied, "Lazy over here wouldn't wake up."

Harry frowned and looked at Angelina. "I'm hurt, Angie. Are you ashamed of me?" He grinned at the shocked expression on her face until she cuffed him over his head. Then he laughed and grabbed a piece of toast, spreading butter and blueberry jam over top. The others all laughed at Angelina's expense and she huffed, dropping into a chair. Harry continued to grin at her. Hell, he wouldn't mind a good snog with Angelina, even if she was one of his closest friends. She was easily one of the prettiest girls he knew of: Dark hair, brown eyes, skin a few shades lighter than milk chocolate…

He often wondered why People he met seemed to think that he would grow up and marry some red-haired beauty. It had to be because of his looks. Another thing people always thought was that he looked exactly like James, but with Lily's eyes. Genetics apparently caused a lot of assumptions pertaining to one's personal life. According to several stories he'd heard about his father this wasn't true. He wasn't a man whore for one, though he did enjoy a good prank.

"Hey, lover boy!" Fred punched him in the arm and Harry scowled. "Get your head out of the clouds mate and look at this!" George held up three envelopes with the Hogwarts seal. Harry knew immediately what they were. "OWL results!"

Harry grabbed the envelope addressed to him and ripped it open, ignoring the conversation between the girls that was now taking place. Apparently Angelina and Alicia had gotten their results earlier in the morning. Katie would be taking her own this upcoming year.

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Ancient Runes E

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

He grinned. Not bad actually. It also meant that he wouldn't have to deal with Snape this year as the slimy git didn't take anyone who received less than an 'Outstanding' in his advanced classes. And no more listening to Professor Binns droning on about Goblin Wars! "This is already turning out to be a great year!" he remarked happily as Alicia grabbed the parchment from his hands to read them over with Katie and Angelina. He looked at Fred and George, knowing that the two probably didn't do great at all. "How'd you guys do?"

"Put together we got six OWLs!" Fred said with a smile. "Much better than expected!"

"Bet your mum won't be all too happy when she sees them," Katie smirked. "What did you guys fail?"

"Divination, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology," George answered, speaking for both of them. Obviously they would fail the same classes. And none of them were all that surprising.

…

Hours later the small group walked inside again, having played several games of four on four once Ron and Charlie joined in and then having ridded the garden of gnomes. Harry was sporting a nice purple bruise along his jaw, courtesy of Angelina. She'd thrown the quaffle at him while he wasn't paying attention as payback for his earlier comment.

"Ooh, that looks like it's getting worse," Fred remarked, poking at Harry's bruise. Harry swatted his hand away and glared at Angelina.

"Don't touch it you idiot!" Harry growled. "This bruise is worse than the one your fucking telescope gave me!"

The twins grinned and George said, "Yeah, but at least this one doesn't need an antidote for it to go away. Mum will have you fixed up in a second!"

They walked into the room that the twins shared. There was scorch marks scattered across the room on every surface, indicating that strange things happened here. Things that most likely had to do with the fireworks that the two had been working on. There was also the smell of what Harry recognized as gunpowder, another indication of what went on. Most of the merchandise that the two once possessed had been thrown away by Mrs. Weasley soon after Harry had been picked up by Mr. Weasley and the twins at his relatives' house. They had 'accidentally' fed Dudley one of their candies, the Ton-Tongue Toffee, making Dudley's tongue swell up.

Alicia sniffed the air distastefully and asked, "Why did we come in here again?"

"It's the only unoccupied room," Harry answered, flopping down on his back on George's bed. He pulled a large spring out from underneath his shoulder blades and tossed it to the side. Katie sat by his feet and Angelina took a seat on the floor leaning against the bed. Alicia sat between the twins on the other bed. For a long time they just sat there and talked. A lot of it was about the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina, Alicia and the twins were all planning on entering. Katie just wanted to focus on her O.W.L's.

"You realize that only one of you can get in, right?" Katie asked, speaking to the twins.

The two looked at one another and grinned. "It doesn't really matter which one of us the goblet chooses," George said.

"We'll end up working together either way," Fred added.

"Yeah, Katie. You should've known that already," Harry said. "That's just common sense!" He looked over at the twins and loudly whispered, "Looks like we know how somebody is going to do on her O.W.L.'s." For that comment Harry received a smack on the head from Angelina while Katie punched his leg. "Oww! Katie, I'll let you slide on this one, but Angie, why must you continuously hurt me?"

"Because you're a dick."

"And you're violent, but I don't hit you for that."

Angelina rolled her eyes and turned back around so that Harry couldn't see her face again. "Let me rephrase. I hurt you because you're a dick and you ask for it."

"You can't deny that one, Harry," Alicia told him seriously. "You do pretty much ask for it."

Harry looked helplessly at the twins. "You two are really going to let me deal with them on my own?"

"Hmm…" George tapped his lip thoughtfully. He turned to Fred. "How many times has our friend Harry here helped us out of these situations?"

"You know, I can't really recall any."

"Strange, I can't either. I believe his answer to our pleads was something along the lines of 'There is no way in hell that I am going to get in the middle of the wrath of women.'"

Harry scowled. Those had probably been his exact words on numerous occasions. "Alright, I get—" he suddenly hissed with pain as his scar burst with pain. He slapped a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

_We must get the boy!_

_I-I apologize m-my Lord. It will take a while, b-but the plan is in motion._

Harry recognized the stuttering voice of Wormtail. The hissing voice had to be Voldemort. Then a new, unrecognizable voice came into the mix.

_By June the boy will be yours, my Lord, and then you will have your body again. Then that little nuisance will be gone._

The voices faded away and Harry sat up with a gasp. Everyone was staring at him, Angelina having turned back around. She was the only one without a confused expression. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, over her head, and stood up. "I need some air," he muttered before rushing out of the room. He could hear their footsteps following him down the stairs along with Katie asking what the hell was going on. She didn't get an answer, though Harry knew that after this he would have to tell all of them.

Harry burst out the front door and stumbled down the steps, rubbing his scar furiously. "Have to talk to Dumbledore," he muttered to himself as he began to pace back and forth. He knew that he had to look insane, like he was tripping on some sort of drug. "Sirius too. One of them has to have some advice!"

His pacing and mutterings were interrupted by two hands settling on his shoulders firmly. He looked down at Angelina, he face etched with concern and worry. "Harry, what's happening?"

Harry looked over at his friends, all standing close to him, waiting for an explanation, their faces mirroring Angelina's. For once, the twins were serious, just showing alarm for their friend. "I've got something to tell you guys," he said slowly, his right hand dropping from his forehead coming to rest on his left shoulder, over Angelina's hand.

"What is it, mate?" Fred asked.

"We're here to listen," George added and Alicia and Katie nodded in agreement.

And Harry told them the same thing that he told Angelina when he awoke earlier that day. He watched their expressions change from anger at hearing the name Pettigrew, to confusion as to what he was doing with Voldemort, and then to fear as he told them about Voldemort gaining strength. They showed concern again when he told them how his scar had been burning just then and at several different points throughout the summer. The concern shortly went back to fear when he spoke of whatever Voldemort was planning with Pettigrew and that other man.

"I'm pretty sure that when he said 'boy' and 'little nuisance' he meant me," Harry finished. "Which means that Voldemort is looking for me, that I'll somehow give him his body back."

"But… back in third year when You-Know-Who was in the back of Quirrel's head when you touched him it caused pain," George said.

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm not sure how exactly Voldemort could use me to regain his body either, but after the incident in the Chamber of secrets Dumbledore told me that when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, he created a sort of connection through my scar. That might have something to do with it." He noticed Angelina's grip on his hand tighten and he glanced at her. "But that other guy, he said to Voldemort that he would have his body back by June. The entire time we're going to be in school. Any normal year, there wouldn't be any possible way for them to get to me with Dumbledore around. This year, it's not going to be a normal school year."

"The tournament," Alicia whispered and Harry nodded. "You think that they'll be using the tournament as a distraction."

"But how would they know about the tournament in the first place?" Katie asked.

"He must have people in the ministry," George said. "The tournament isn't known information yet."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll write to Dumbledore, see what he's got to say. If anybody has any idea what to do, it's him."

….

It was dark out when the girls finally decided that it was time to take their leave. Harry and the twins went downstairs to see them off through the floo. Just before the living room, Angelina grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Harry, write me if anything else happens, alright? And I want to know what Dumbledore has to say."

He nodded, feeling slightly confused. Surely she knew that he would do that whether she asked him to or not. "Of course Angie. Don't worry yourself about me, I'll be fine."

The chaser shook her head, tucking some hair behind her ear as it fell into her face. "Today scared me. And I know it scares you more than you let on."

Harry frowned. Sometimes he felt that she really knew him too well. Immediately he turned his frown into a smirk. "What gave it away? When I ran outside like Fluffy was chasing me?"

Angelina didn't crack a smile. "I'm not joking here, Harry. You can't hide things from me as well as you think you can."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. And I promise that I'll write you if anything happens, and when I get a reply from the old man."

"Good."

Neither one moved. They just stared at one another, completely silent. Harry realized where this was going a second before it happened. Then Angelina tilted her head up and her lips touched his briefly before she leaned back again. Harry blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. Angelina, the girl he'd known since setting foot on the Hogwarts Express, had just kissed him. Did he mind it? Not a bit. He met her eyes which were wide with shock at what she'd just done, and leaned down, capturing her lips again. She sighed as his hand cupped her cheek and she deepened the kiss.

"Fred, you owe me five galleons."

Harry's head snapped up just in time to see Alicia whack George upside the head. The twins, Katie and Alicia were all standing there, Fred looking annoyed that he had apparently lost the bet, George rubbing his head, Alicia looking at George with a satisfied expression, and Katie just looking happy.

"Shit," Fred muttered, digging deep into his pockets and withdrawing a handful of coins. He picked out five galleons and handed them to his brother. "You two really couldn't wait another week? I thought I had this!"

Harry frowned. "You two… bet on this?"

"Yup."

"Indeed."

"Assholes."

"Well it _was _fairly obvious," Katie said. "A bunch of us knew about the bet actually."

"And you didn't tell me?" Angelina asked, half surprised, half pissed off.

"Well, considering that we were both in on it, no," Alicia said. She looked at the George and sighed. "I'll get you the money by September, unless I see you again before that." George nodded and she looked back at Harry and Angelina. "I guessed Christmas."

Harry honestly didn't know whether to laugh, or be angry. So instead he just said, "Alright, so you four mind giving us some privacy?"

Angelina smacked him for the umpteenth time that day. "Who said I'm going to kiss you again?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to keep my chapters at a three thousand word minimum from now on. Most will be a little over four thousand though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter The sorting hate song is from pgs. 176-177 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, paperback.

Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely place, such a lovely face. Ready a room at the—"

"What are you doing?"

Harry stopped singing and looked over at Alicia who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. They were on the Hogwarts Express, heading to Hogwarts. Harry was sprawled out across the seat, his feet on Katie's lap while his head rested in Angelina's. She played with his hair, probably not realizing she was doing it. "It's Hotel California by the Eagles."

"I didn't ask what it was, I asked what you were doing."

"Singing a classic song. I'm getting the feeling that you don't appreciate good music."

Alicia sighed and Harry could hear Angelina laughing under her breath. "I can't say that I don't like the song, as I have never heard it because I am guessing that it's a muggle song—"

"So you're racist against muggles."

"Dear Merlin…"

Harry grinned and rolled onto his back, silently laughing at the indignant sound Katie made, and smiled at Angelina. They'd been together since the kiss outside the living room at the burrow, and he really didn't think that anything could make him happier. And then the compartment door slid open.

Samantha Baker, one of the three roommates of Angelina and Alicia, and the sixth year female prefect for Gryffindor, stood there, arms crossed as she stared at Harry. "You missed the prefect meeting."

"I know. I'm hoping that if I continue to neglect my duties then McGonagall with take away my badge," Harry answered nonchalantly.

"And who exactly do you expect her to give it to? There's no way that anyone in their right mind would give it to one of the twins or Lee."

"Aw, it's nice to know that you think so highly of us Sam," Fred said.

Sam rolled her eyes at Fred and turned again to Harry. "Anyway, we have to patrol."

Harry stretched, once again hearing Katie muttering that she should've gone to a different compartment, and then he yawned. "Nah."

"I'm sorry?"

Harry blinked innocently at the prefect. "Well, you said it yourself, no matter how much I neglect my duties, there's nobody else for McGonagall to give the badge to, and she can't just take it away and keep it. Besides, I'm comfortable."

Sam glanced at his right and, intertwined with Angelina's and resting on his chest. "So I see. When did that happen?" she asked.

"Sorry Sam, George won. You were close though," Alicia said, casting a smirk at the shocked couple who were wondering exactly how many people were in on that bet.

Sam sighed and said, "My money is in my trunk. You'll get it later. Anyway Harry, I don't care how comfortable you are, you're still coming."

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Reducto_!"

Harry jumped out of seat and out of the compartment. Down the hall he saw fourth year Draco Malfoy, his wand drawn and pointing into another compartment. Harry drew his own wand and disarmed the boy, snatching the wand out of the air as is came toward him. Malfoy looked up and glared at Harry. He could see the hatred from en feet away. Harry hoped that the baby death eater could see the hatred mirrored in his own face as he walked toward him, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"Give me my wand, Potter!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Who was this kid to demand anything? He looked in the compartment, unsurprised to see Ron with his wand drawn and pointed at Malfoy. Neville Longbottom, Dean, Seamus, the Patil sisters, and surprisingly, Hermione Granger. Ron didn't normally associate with Granger unless they were fighting. Lavender Brown was there too, which wasn't surprising at all. _How did they all fit in here? _The compartment itself was in complete disarray a result of the reductor curse that Malfoy must've cast. Trunks were thrown everywhere, the window had a crack in it and was sure to break any minute. Everyone within the compartment seemed to be hurt in some way. "Lower your wand, Ron," Harry ordered, waiting until the younger boy's wand was in his pocket. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"He tried to stun me!" Malfoy immediately answered, pointing at Ron.

"He called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron accused his face an angry red.

Harry sighed and looked at Sam who had followed him to the scene. He could see that practically every other compartment had heads poking around the door to see what was going on. Sam motioned for him to sort it out, probably a punishment for not going to the meeting. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the fourth years. "Honestly you two, we aren't even at the damn school yet and this is already starting? Both of you will see your head of houses after the starting feast, and you'll receive detention for this. And once some points are actually awarded, Ron five points for trying to stun Baby Death Eater, and Malfoy twenty points for starting a fight and practically destroying a compartment. Now get out of here!"

Malfoy was seething, partly from the new nickname and partly for being ordered around. "My wand, Potter."

"Oh right." Harry looked at the wand in his hand and then threw it. Malfoy looked ready to attack him, but apparently thought better of it. "For future references kid, don't go around picking fights, stop hiding behind your thugs, and if I hear that you've used that filthy word again it'll be ten points. Now get back to your compartment and stay there until we arrive!" without waiting to see if they were gone Harry turned to Sam who looked a little shock that he'd used a bit of authority. "Are you any good with healing spells?" he asked nodding to the fourth years.

Sam frowned, "No, I'm actually terrible with them."

"Go get Alicia then, and send her down here."

"Alright. And also, you can skip out patrols today."

Harry nodded and stepped into the compartment while Sam went to get Alicia. "Everyone alright?"

"My head hurts," Parvati moaned.

"A trunk hit her," her sister Padma explained.

Harry nodded. "Alicia is great with healing spells."

"Damn right I am." Came Alicia's voice. She made everyone line up in the order of who was hurt the worst. Harry fixed the window with a wave of his wand and the crack disappeared before his eyes. He levitated all of the trunks back up onto the rack and fixed the door which had come off the track.

"Good as new!" he said, gazing around. "I really do love magic."

"So you've said a thousand times," Alicia muttered as she healed a shallow cut on Dean's knee. "You can head back, I'll finish this up."

"Alright. See you in a bit. And Ron, don't let Malfoy goad you into a fight."

"But—"

Harry held up his hand. "No, it's exactly what he wants."

"Maybe you ought to take your own advice," Alicia muttered. Harry scowled at his friend.

"Well Montague is just a dick."

"Your argument is not valid."

…

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in between Angelina and Lee. The twins and Alicia sat across from them. Katie had gone to find her other friends from the fifth year. Angelina waved her wand over him, casting a drying charm as they'd been soaked by the current downpour. She did the same for herself and pocketed her wand while the others did the same for themselves. Harry looked around the Great Hall which was decorated for the start of term feast as it always was with Golden Plates and Goblets. Hundreds of candles floated over their heads beneath the enchanted ceiling which was currently storming.

"Where's the new Defense teacher?" Lee asked, looking over at the staff table. Harry followed his eyes and noticed too that three of the seats were empty, two of which belonged to Hagrid, the groundskeeper and McGonagall who would be going to greet the new first years and bring them in to be sorted.

"Must be late," Jill Cohen, another sixth year Gryffindor said from Lee's right.

They had never had a teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts that lasted for more than three terms. It was said that the position was cursed, something Harry hadn't believed as a first year. Now as a sixth year he believed that there was truth to that statement. His favorite teacher had been last year's Professor Remus Lupin. But he'd been forced to resign when Snape let it out that he was a werewolf. Naturally, most parents didn't want their children to be taught by a "dangerous creature".

"I wonder who it is," George said curiously while Fred just shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, I just want the feast to start!"

At that moment the hall became quiet as the doors opened and McGonagall walked in, leading a long line of first years. Harry actually felt sorry for them. It was tradition that first years reach the castle by sailing across the black lake. It seemed more like they were all forced to swim across judging by the pools of water they were leaving behind as they walked. "And I thought I was soaked," Harry whispered, hearing everyone chuckle under their breath. His eyes fell on a small boy who was wrapped tightly in Hagrid's giant moleskin overcoat. The boy apparently caught the eye of someone at the Gryffindor table and mouthed, _I fell in the lake!_ He looked excited about it too.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool on the ground in front of the first years who all looked at each other with confused expressions at seeing the old, ratty hat on top of it. Harry remembered having the same feelings before being sorted. "Here it comes…" George whispered and Harry grinned as a long tear in the hat opened like a mouth. Every first year jumped as it began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall burst into applause when the song was over. Everyone loved hearing the sorting hat's song as it came up with something new each year. Harry supposed that it didn't really have much to do other than that as it sat in Dumbledore's office all year. McGonagall began naming off students to come up for their sorting and Harry joined Fred in wishing that the feast would begin. Several times Angelina nudged him in the side as an order to clap. Though he didn't listen, he did get much enjoyment out of watching the frightened faces of the firsties as the hat slid over their faces.

"Remember when that was you and the hat fell straight over your face?" Angelina whispered in his ear. Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. He'd been a very small child thanks to the malnourishment from living with his abusive relatives. But thanks to spending the year at Hogwarts and much of his summer with the Weasleys, that problem had faded away.

"I remember quite well and I don't appreciate the reminder," Harry whispered back, much to his girlfriend's amusement. She turned her head and pecked him on the lips.

Finally the sorting ended with "Whitby, Kevin" being sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry and Fred waited impatiently with their forks gripped in their hands. Dumbledore stood from his seat, his arms spread in welcome, just as he did every year. "I have only two words to say to you all." Harry unconsciously leaned forward. "Tuck in!"

Immediately the golden dishes began filling themselves with food made by the house elves in the kitchens. Harry began filling his plate, ignoring Angelina's muttered "Pig."

"I'm surprised there is even a feast at all tonight," Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost said, watching mournfully as the students ate.

"Why's that, Nick?" Lee asked.

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head causing it to wobble dangerously. "Peeves of course." Peeves was the school's Poltergeist, always out to cause trouble for both students and teachers. Only the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost, was able to have some control over him. "He wanted to be present at the feast this year, as every year. It's quite out of the question however. You all know how uncivilized he is. We held a ghost's council; however the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"So what did Peeves do?" Alicia asked.

"Oh wreaked havoc and Mayhem in the kitchens, what he does best. Pots and pan everywhere, soup everywhere. The house elves were terrified out of their wits!"

"I can imagine," Harry said after swallowing his steak. He pictured the scene in his mind and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

When the feast was over Dumbledore stood again, walking up to his podium. The buzz of chatter died immediately and Dumbledore smiled. "Now that we are all fed and water, I must ask once more for your attention. Mr. Filch has posted a list in his office of objects that have been forbidden in the castle this year. The full list comprises of four hundred and thirty-seven items. I would also like to remind those of you who are not in your first year and inform those of you who are, that the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden. Any student caught in the forest will be given punishment by their head of house. It is also my duty to inform all of you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Once again after hearing this piece of news, Harry's shoulders slumped. There a few other noises of outrage among the students but Dumbledore silenced everyone by raising his hand. "Instead, it will be replaced by another even, taking place in October and continuing throughout—"

Suddenly there was a deafening crack of thunder and the oak doors of the Great Hall swung open, drawing the eyes of every student and staff member.

A man stood in the large doorway, leaning on a thick, gnarled staff. His face was shadowed by the black cloak he wore, strands of silver hair falling out. He stepped forward a few paces, limping with every step as a dull _clunk _echoed through the Hall. He then looked up and removed the hood from his head, revealing a long mane of grizzled gray hair. The man began to walk up to the staff table and as he drew closer Harry was able to see more details. His face was, simply put, an absolute mess. It was covered in scars, and there seemed to be a large chunk missing from his nose. Most noticeable however, was that he only had a single normal eye. The other was large and bulging, electric blue, and spun around in the socket. The strange man shook hands with Dumbledore and moved to the empty seat at the table.

Dumbledore turned back to the students. "Let me introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

"Mad-eye Moody?" Fred gasped as they all clapped politely. "He's insane!"

"Dumbledore or Moody?" Alicia asked under her breath.

"Apparently both," Harry answered. Why is God's name would the old man appoint Mad-eye Moody as the defense teacher. The guy probably shouldn't even be around kids! He was the man responsible for half of the cells in Azkaban being filled, having taken down more dark wizards than any other auror out there.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued his previous speech. "As I was saying, this year Hogwarts has the honor of hosting an event that has not taken place in over a century, the Triwizard Tournament!"

At the announcement there was a chorus of excited murmurings, and also confused ones from those who did not know what the tournament was. Harry noticed that some of the teachers did not look at all happy to be hearing that the tournament was taking place. And Harry couldn't blame them.

"Now for those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, I will explain it. For those of you who do know, let your attention wander freely." Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle at the old headmaster. He was certainly quite the card. He grinned at Angelina who smiled back. "The tournament was created some seven hundred years ago between the three schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons as a friendly competition once every five years. A single champion from each school was selected to compete in three tasks taking place over the course of the year. It was discontinued however as the death toll amounted too high."

"You still want to compete?" Harry asked Angelina during the alarmed whisperings throughout the students.

"I knew about the death toll before this, so yes."

"There have been several attempts to reinstate the tournament over the years, but none have been successful until now. Over the course of the summer we have taken many special precautions to ensure that no champion will find themselves in any mortal danger."

"I'm sure that will work out very well," Jill muttered.

"Those of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive in October and the selections of champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will determine who will compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons in prize money."

"Oh I am definitely going for it!" Fred hissed at him and George nodded in agreement. Their faces were lit with determination and enthusiasm. Harry saw that Angelina and Lee both had the same look, though Alicia was looking a little worried. He guessed that they were all imagining pictures of themselves holding the cup while galleons and roses were thrown at their feet. Put at Dumbledore's next announcement their heads were pulled from the clouds.

"While I am sure that all of you are eager to participate for your schools, the other Heads of Schools, along with the Ministry of Magic and I have agreed that there will be an age restriction for those who can enter. Only those of you who are of age will be able to put their names forward to be considered as a champion by the impartial judge."

"Bullshit!" George shouted, though his voice was drowned by the other cries of outrage. He and Fred were only sixteen, and would not turn seventeen until April. The two were practically seething.

Dumbledore raised his voice to be heard over the shouts and they soon settled down. "This restriction is a measure taken that we feel necessary as even though we have taken other precautions, the tasks will still be dangerous. It is highly probable that any student below their sixth year will find them difficult to cope with. And I will be ensuring that no student hoodwinks the impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion." Here he looked at Fred and George who still had furious expressions. Dumbledore only smiled at the two and added, "I beg of you to not waste your time. Now, I hope that you will all be kind and courteous to our foreign visitors when the time comes. Classes will begin tomorrow and I have already stretched out this speech far too long, so I wish you all a pleasant night."

"They're not stopping me from entering," Fred declared as everyone stood and began swarming to the doors.

"Just give it up mate," Harry said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. He turned to Angelina. "I have to go with Sam to show the first years to the tower. Apparently the Emily and Dane chose the sixth year prefects to do it. Wait up for me in the common room?"

"I don't know…" She sighed dramatically. "I mean, I'm pretty tired."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You're not even close to tired."

Angelina laughed. "Fine, I'll wait for your lonely ass. See you in a bit." She placed a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him lightly and briefly before following Alicia. Harry pouted at her back and went over to where Sam was gathering the Gryffindor firsties.

…..

"Hey," Angelina greeted him as he walked back down into the common room after showing the First year boys where their dorm room was. It was now only the two of them in the common room, the feast leaving everyone full and tired. Harry smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "Not even a greeting?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Nope." He pulled her backwards until they reached the couch. She pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Tonight?"

"No, not tonight. I really don't fancy the thought of somebody walking down on us."

Harry grinned and thought about making a joke about making them pay, then thought better of it. He pulled her down to his chest and caught her lips again instead. He found it to be a much better idea.

…..

Harry could barely lift his feet to walk the next morning. He and Angelina had stayed up until three in the morning snogging. It had taken lots of control from the both of them not to take it any farther than that.

"Morning," George said slyly, as he snuck up behind Harry on his way to breakfast with Angelina and Alicia. Fred popped up on Harry's other side, pushing him away from Angelina. Both gave an indignant cry.

"Long night you two?" Fred asked.

"Shut up Fred," Harry muttered.

"Hey, just asking since you didn't get in until… what time was it George?"

"Three I think it was."

Alicia gaped at Angelina who then punched her in the shoulder. "Don't think like that Alicia! The twins must be rubbing off on you. And you two, get your minds out of the damn gutter!" she pushed Fred out of the way and Harry immediately wound his arm around her waist before Fred could push them apart again. "Anyway, to get us out of this conversation, have you two found any way to enter?"

"I reckon an aging potion will work," George said. "I mean, it's not Dumbledore we have to fool right? Just this 'impartial judge' or whatever."

"Yeah, to me it seems like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he's just going to choose the best from each school."

"Which is obviously you two," Alicia said sarcastically. "How many of your O.W.L.'s did you fail again?"

"Oh that doesn't have to do with anything!" Fred waved it off.

They sat down at the edge of the table with the other sixth years, as they normally did on the first day so that they could all discuss the schedules. Harry could already feel himself dozing off, his eyes finding themselves fighting to stay open. Angelina was already falling asleep of his shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He'd been finding sleep hard to come by for the past few weeks to begin with.

"Here comes McGonagall," Sam said, making the two lift their heads.

"Miss Baker," the Transfiguration teacher said, giving her the schedule. "Miss Cohen, Miss Johnson, Mr. Potter, Miss Spinnet, Miss Tundren, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," She listed off the names as she gave them the schedules.

"Potions with Slytherin again!" Arianna Tundren groaned.

Harry grinned at Angelina who had the same expression as her roommate. She glared at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face Potter."

"I'm guessing you didn't get into Snape's NEWT level classes," Jill said to him and Harry nodded, still grinning.

"I think I'm the only one here who didn't."

"No you aren't," Lee said, also wearing a huge grin. He held up his hand and Harry gave him a high-five. "No Snape this year!"

"Hear, hear!" Harry cheered. In response Angelina punched him in the arm. "Ouch! So violent!"

"Watch it Potter," she muttered. "What do you expect you will do when you get out of here?"

Harry frowned. "Never gave it much thought." In a second he was grinning as he turned to the twins. "You guys still want to start a joke shop?"

"Of course!" the two chorused.

"Good, then the three of us will put old Zonko's out of business!"

"Damn right! Once you turn seventeen you can _buy _Zonko's!" George said.

Harry looked at Angelina. "Well I just solved my life problems."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

Harry walked into the DADA classroom for his first lesson with Mad-eye Moody, Angelina close by his side as always. It had been four days since he received his schedule and they'd all been looking forward to having their first class with the new defense teacher. He frowned when he saw that all of the tables had been moved to the sides of the room. Mad-eye himself was perched at his desk, his wooden leg propped up against it, and his electric blue eye floating in a glass of water. Behind him he could hear Alicia muttering to Jill how disgusting the sight was. Harry wisely said nothing as at the second Alicia had whispered the words, Moody's head snapped over to them.

"Disgusting you say? Well girlie, this is what happens when you are unprepared for the world!" He shouted the last few words, his fist slamming down on the desk, causing a few jars to fall over. "Now line against the wall with the others!" he ordered and they all hastened to obey, standing in a long line with the Ravenclaws. Moody strapped the wooden leg back onto the stump of what had been his real leg and stood up just as the last of the students walked through the door, joining the line at the scarred man's glare.

"It has come to my attention that your previous years have been rather lacking when it came to the reliability of teachers, though it seems that you have covered much. Your previous teacher, Professor Lupin, has contacted me. It appears that you have covered minor offensive and defensive spells fairly well. Didn't expect much less from him. However, it seems that from your third year through your fourth, you had some… incapable teachers."

"Got that right," Fred muttered. "That idiot Lockhart couldn't teach a levitating charm to a seventh year."

Harry might've imagined it, but he thought he saw an approving gleam in Moody's eyes. If it had been there at all, it was gone in an instant, so he couldn't be sure as the normal cold mask reappeared. "The next few lessons will consist of a series of tests to see how much you have learned. Today," The old ex-auror gave an evil grin. "We test how well you do against you worst fear."

Harry froze. His old fear of dementors was long gone and replaced with the thing that had ever really struck fear into his heart before them. He'd been three when Voldemort killed his parents, and yet there was part of the night that he still remembered. He remembered the tall, pale figure in the dark cloak, his snake-like face. He noticed several people glance at him, remembering their third year when Quirrel had introduced them to Boggarts. Back then it had been his mother that the Boggart had formed into, dead on the floor.

"Harry, you're hurting my hand," Angelina whispered. Harry sent her an apologetic glance and his hand loosened around hers.

"Everyone form a line." Moody kicked a large trunk and it slid to the front of the classroom as everyone moved to form a line in front of it. A logical part of Harry knew that he should get it over with, but instead he went straight for the back, tugging Angelina with him. There were several others doing the same thing, not looking forward at all to facing their greatest fears. Most had thoughtful expressions on their faces, thinking about what they could do to make it funny. "Ready Weasley?" Moody asked and Harry saw that George was at the front, with Fred behind him.

"Yup." George answered, seeming confident. Moody unlocked the shaking trunk and for a few moments nothing happened. And then Harry saw a figure crawl out of the trunk, his already red hair coated with blood. It was Fred. "George…" he groaned, reaching his hand out. Harry felt Angelina stiffen beside him and he squeezed her hand as George shouted, "_Riddikulus_!" And then Fred was suddenly on a unicycle, his hair a bright pink rather than red and wearing Slytherin robes. The room laughed and George moved off to the side, a bright grin on his face.

"Thanks a lot for that, brother," Fred called out as the boggart shifted it shape again.

The line moved slowly and Harry saw that many had the same fears as they did back in third year. Lee had faced against a giant snake, Sam's fear was clowns (which already had people chuckling), and a Ravenclaw boy, Dane Sheldon, had found himself once again in front of an acromantula. As they neared the front Angelina slipped behind Harry and in front of Alicia. He glared at her over his shoulder and she smiled encouraging. "Go on, it'll be fine," she whispered, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered as the girl in front of him, Kayla Greene, rushed off to the side after turning the Boggart into a black and charred looking Professor Snape. Even Moody got a chuckle out of that one, before he noticed that it was now Harry's turn. Harry put up an emotionless mask, telling himself that this was just a damned boggart, that it wouldn't hurt him or anybody else, nor would he let it. Then the boggart began to change its shape.

Red eyes burned into his own and Harry had a flash back to that night. He could hear the crashes from the battle downstairs as James Potter fought for his live and the lives of his wife and son. He could hear his mother screaming, pleading with Voldemort to take her life, but spare her child's. The boggart let out a familiar chilling laugh, throwing back his pale head. "I'll kill them all, Harry Potter, the same way I killed your parents!" Some people in the class screamed and Harry could hear a thud as someone fainted and fell to the floor. He raised his wand. "Riddikulus!"

As he laughed, Voldemort's tongue began to swell and fall out of his mouth, still growing continuously. The twins cheered suddenly when they saw the Great Lord Voldemort fall victim to one of their Ton-Tongue Toffee. Harry grinned with satisfaction and shouted, "Take that you pale bastard!" Then he pocketed his wand and went to join the twins. Lee clapped him on the back and he grinned at them, turning to watch Angelina and Alicia face their fears. Angelina stepped cautiously forward, as Voldemort was still there, his tongue now reaching the floor as he peered at her. He was still an imposing figure and Harry shivered, remembering Dumbledore's letter in response to Harry's dream.

_If you remember, back in your third year after facing Professor Quirrel, I spoke to you about Voldemort trying to return to his former power. It is apparent that he is now making another attempt. I will do my best to ensure that this doesn't happen, but I will not lie, there is only so long that we can continue to thwart his attempts. Do not worry about it yet. But do keep an eye out for any strange behavior among those you know. _

Harry shivered again. Even though the old man had told him not to worry, Harry couldn't help it. One of the most powerful Dark Lords ever to live was close to returning to power and was looking for him. How the fuck could he not worry?

….

"I still can't get over what you did to that Boggart mate," Fred said later that night as they were all counting the money that the twins had earned that day from selling their merchandise in the common room. Word of what had happened in that class had spread quickly, as normal, but Harry didn't pay much mind. He was used to it.

"Yeah, seeing You-Know-Who suffer at the hands of one of our products is really paying off for us," George added.

"Glad I could help," Harry grinned, sliding a stack of sickles off to the side. "Fifty-seven sickles," he said to Lee who was marking down the numbers on a piece of parchment. This was how they did these things. Harry counted sickles, Fred counted knuts, George counted galleons, and Lee wrote it all down, acting as the banker. Fred obviously had the most work, counting all of the knuts, while George definitely had the easiest next to Lee.

"Right, so now it twenty-eight galleons, fifty three sickles and however many knuts."

"That's a pretty nice turn out," George nodded happily. "Imagine what it'll be like having our own shop! Once we win that prize money from the tournament we'll have it made boys!"

Harry laughed and stood up, stretching out his arms. "Well, see you guys tomorrow probably."

"And where do you think you're heading off to?" Fred asked slyly, pausing in his counting.

Harry grinned. "Where do you think?"

"Well we don't know since you don't tell us what class room you and Angie sneak off to," George said.

Harry kept on grinning. Even though he and Angelina agreed that they wouldn't have sex on that first night at Hogwarts, it only lasted two days before Harry decided that they should check out the Room of Requirement Sirius mentioned in his last letter. The place turned into whatever you wanted and even though Sirius gave him the information so that he could train, Harry hadn't used it for that yet. Either way, now he and Angelina had a place to go where they wouldn't be walked in on as nobody seemed to know about the room. The marauders had only stumbled upon it while running away from the Head Girl after one of their pranks. "Who said it was a classroom?" he asked before walking out the door with a pair of extra clothes for the next day along with his wand and invisibility cloak. He wouldn't be returning to the dorm room until after breakfast.

Angelina was waiting for him in the common room as she had been for the past three nights, sitting on the couch with Katie, Alicia, Katie's friend Leanne, and Arianna. When she saw him she said quick good-bye and walked up to him, snaking her arms around his neck. "Finished?"

"Fred's not. But I'm free for the night." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then let's go."

….

Harry awoke the next morning in the large king size bed that the room provided. Angelina's naked body was draped across his own and he could feel every curve of her body. Her breath tickled his chest as he stroked her cheek. She didn't stir at all. He stared at her for a few moments, captured by her beauty. He could easily imagine waking up like this every day for the rest of his life. However he realized that if they didn't get up soon, they would miss breakfast a possibly be late for Ancient Runes. He couldn't imagine trying to explain to Vector where they'd been, so he gently shook her shoulder.

"Angie, time to get up," He murmured, and she groaned in protest. Grinning, Harry flipped her over onto her back and her eyes snapped open, glaring at him as he hovered over her. "Morning."

"Let me sleep, Harry," she moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Harry pulled it back and threw it to the side, revealing her bare body. He couldn't help but stare for a few moments. She was so beautiful it was impossible not to. But he brought himself out of his trance and leaned down to capture her lips briefly.

"Can't. I don't fancy explaining to Vector where we've been when we show up late. Besides, I'm hungry."

Angelina sighed in exasperation. "You are the least romantic person in the morning ever to live," she muttered, sitting up and pushing him to the side.

"And you're still violent."

The two quickly changed into the clean clothes they brought and stuffed their dirty ones into Angelina's bag, along with the invisibility cloak. That done they raced down to the Great Hall in time to catch the end of breakfast. They got many knowing smiles from their friends which were promptly ignored.

"I heard that Hagrid's got some nasty creatures planned for us today," Sam announced. "I regret taking that class. I should have taken Runes."

"What's he got?" Harry asked around a mouthful of eggs. Angelina punched him in the arm as punishment for talking with his mouthful and he looked balefully at her.

"Apparently they're called Blast-Ended Skrewts. He's got every year taking care of them," Jill answered.

"I'll bet they're for the tournament then," Alicia said with a thoughtful expression. "But they can't be all bad if he's letting third years work with them."

"Alicia, have you ever met Hagrid? Or have you just forgotten past meetings with him?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, remember those hippogriffs?" George asked. "I nearly died laughing when Buckbeak nearly tore Montague's arm off."

Harry grinned at the memory too. Buckbeak, the hippogriff he'd saved from death by bringing up to the minister (who tried very hard to get on good terms with Harry each time they met) that Montague had provoked the creature by plucking a feather and insulting it. "Too bad he didn't. I would never have to deal with that asshole again." He looked around at the incredulous faces of the girls. "What? It's true!"

"Don't worry mate," Lee said. "We're on your side."

"Why thank you. At least some people here have a brain." For this he received another punch in the arm, this one even harder. "Ouch! Ange!"

"Don't call your girlfriend brainless and you won't get punched."

"Babe, you're going to punch me either way."

….

"One love feeds the fire! One heart burns desire. Wonder who's crying nooowww…"

"Will you shut up?"

Harry scowled at Alicia. They were all sitting in the courtyard for their free period with the twins, waiting for their second Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to start. Lee was in Divination and Angelina was in Arithmancy. They were already nearly done with their second week of school and it had definitely proved to be one of the hardest years yet. "It's Journey!"

"Let me guess, another classic?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I don't care. This is my only free period and I don't want to spend it listening to you sing."

"You're so hurtful." He looked over at the twins who were sitting on another bench, heads low over a piece of parchment as they whispered back and forth. Every once in a while one would scribble furiously on the parchment. Harry knew that they were writing to Ludo Bagman who had tricked them with Leprechaun gold. The cheap prick had paid them with the fake gold which disappeared after a few days as a way to pay for the bet he lost at the World Cup. He obviously didn't know how in over his head he was for messing with the twins. They could be ruthless.

"No, don't write that! It sounds like we're threatening him!"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well yes, but we can't make it so obvious!"

"Oh dear…" Alicia grumbled. "I really don't like the sound of that."

Harry shrugged. "Bagman's fault for tricking them. Personally, I'm just going to ignore it. You probably should too."

"I plan on it."

They heard the bell sound for them to go to their next class and they hurried back into the school. They were each as reluctant to be late for Defense as they were for Potions. While Snape could cut you apart with his demeaning words, Mad-eye could rip you to shreds by screaming even harsher words. But the man had trained aurors for a living. To Harry, it really made no sense for Dumbledore to appoint this man as a teacher. That opinion grew stronger as the class began.

"Today class, I will be teaching you about the unforgivables. I expect that you know of them?"

"Hardly," Ravenclaw Brian Adams snorted. "Lockhart didn't give us more than their names back in fourth year. I doubt he even knew what they were for."

The class chuckled and Moody nodded approvingly. "I see. Very well. Then that's the first part of today's lesson. Weasley, I don't care which one of you, name one of the unforgivables and state what it's for."

"Imperius," Fred said immediately. George finished with, "Used to control the minds of others."

"Good. Yes, with the imperius curse you can indeed have another do whatever you want them to, even things that are out of their normal capabilities, something which will be demonstrated today. Back during the first war there were many witches and wizards being held under the curse and it was up to the Ministry to figure out who was acting as a result of the curse and who was doing it of their own free will." Moody paused and stopped his pacing, his magical eye staring around at all of them, once again lined up against the wall. "The curse can be fought however, with strong will. Now, another one. Briggs, give another!"

Scott Briggs looked a little flustered at being called upon so randomly and it took him several moments to answer. "The Cruciatus Curse, sir, is used for torture."

"Indeed. One of the most popular curses for several death eaters. It causes an unimaginable amount of pain. Potter, you were held under the curse this summer." Harry watched every head swivel to him and Angelina gripped his hand tightly. "How long did the pain last?"

"Sir, I was unconscious when I was put under the curse, but for six days afterward I could barely move without pain. I was sick and I couldn't eat much more than half a slice of bread."

"I'm sure that's true." Once again Moody was pacing up and down the line as he explained more of the curse. "Not only does the curse cause pain, but there are many aftereffects of it, such as the ones Potter just mentioned. It is also not unknown for someone to completely lose their mind if held under the curse long enough. A mother would not remember her own son. You would be an empty shell, not unlike the result of a dementor's kiss." He stopped in front of Harry and fixed both eyes on his face. "I expect that you can give me the last one. It is, after all, the very curse that gave you that scar."

"Avada Kedavra," Harry answered without breaking eye contact. "The killing curse. Hit by it and you're dead instantly. The only counter is to move out of the way."

The man actually smiled a cruel smile at that answer. "Yes. The use of any of these three curses on another human being will get you a life sentence in Azkaban. Now, I will show you how each of these three curses work." He walked over to his desk where three tall jars sat, each containing a spider about the size of Harry's palm. Moody extracted the first spider and let it scuttle across the ground for a few feet before drawing his wand. "_Imperio!"_

Then the spider stopped its frantic escape and instead practically flew through the air onto one of the desks where it began doing a sort of dance. Harry couldn't help joining in on the laughter. It was quite the funny sight. But then Moody began forcing the spider to crawl over some of the students and things got a little chaotic. That's when Moody retrieved the spider, releasing the curse, and he put it back in the jar. "Everyone back in line," he ordered, the second spider already in his hand. It began trying to make its escape and Moody pointed his wand. "_Crucio!"_

Harry was never aware that spiders could scream, but this spider was positively screeching with pain. Had he himself been screaming the same way while he was unconscious? He looked at Angelina who looked like she was going to be sick pretty soon. The shrieking went on for about ten more seconds before Jill screamed, "Stop it already! We get it!"

Moody broke the curse and summoned the spider with his wand. It landed in the jar where it visibly deflated. "Pain. Unimaginable pain is the only thing one feels when being hit by this curse. Enough pain to make you wish that you were dead. And now for the last unforgivable." The last spider was released from its prison. It would only be free for about three seconds. "_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light and the spider stopped moving, dead in its tracks. Harry closed his eyes. His parents had been killed that same way. "The Killing curse. Doesn't even leave a mark. To any muggle it would look as though it simply dropped dead without any warning."

"That's because it did die without a warning," Harry muttered, causing Mad-eye's blue eye to swivel toward him for a moment. The guy certainly had incredible hearing.

"Today's test is for all of you to attempt to throw off the Imperius Curse."

"But you said—"

"I am aware what I said Miss Baker," Mad-eye cut off the prefect. "But all of you must understand fully what these curses are before you leave this school. You must have CCONSTANT VIGILANCE! Now, Smalls, you first boy," he growled to Robert Smalls of Ravenclaw. "Imperio!"

They spent the rest of the class doing this. Harry watched Fred act like a chicken and George act like a monkey. Lee did several back hand springs, and Angelina jumped onto one of the desks and began skipping across them. Scott did a waltz with a broom and Arianna was forced to pretend that she was a bird. Not one that Harry saw managed to throw off the curse. And then his turn came. Moody gave him a feral smile and Harry barely had a second to prepare himself before a weightless feeling filled him, clouding his mind.

_Jump on the desk. _

Harry took a few steps forward, not really knowing why he was doing it. He bent his legs, about to jump and then he stopped. Why should he listen? Jumping on the desk, it seemed so unnecessary. He straightened his legs again. Fuck no, he wasn't jumping on the desk.

_Jump!_

_No._

_JUMP ON THE DESK!_

The voice reverberated through his mind and Harry felt his knees weaken_. I'm not doing it dammit!_ He shouted back, forcing himself to stay standing.

_DO IT!_

The voice was becoming angrier and that just pissed Harry off more. _FUCK OFF! _

And then suddenly his mind seemed to clear and Harry found himself on the floor. His head was pounding and he rubbed his temples, glaring up at Mad-eye. "What just happened?"

""You successfully threw off the Imperius curse. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now stand up and get back in line."

Harry pushed himself back onto his feet and walked back to his place by Angelina. "How'd you do it?" she asked, since it was her turn next.

"I'm just very stubborn," he answered since it was the truth. He simply just didn't want to jump on the desk. The headache wasn't really worth it though.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

They'd gotten the notice a week beforehand that the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving on October 30th and that they were all to stand out in front of the castle to greet them. That was now where the entire school stood, crowded together to keep away the cold. Harry stood behind Angelina, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on his shoulder as they all discussed how the other schools would be arriving. Some of the ideas were rather amusing actually. He even heard Seamus Finnigan suggest to his dorm mates that they might be flying broomsticks. Yes, Seamus, that is very possibly. Flying Broomsticks all the way from France and… Bulgaria? Germany?

"Unless I am mistaken," Dumbledore's voice rose above the crowd. "The delegation from Beauxbatons has arrived."

Harry looked up to where the old man was pointing and saw what seemed to be a very large carriage skimming the treetops over the Forbidden Forest. There were shouts of "What's that?" and "It's a flying house!" from the other students. "Actually it's a carriage," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. It was very reasonable that houses flew. Though it did seem that the carriage was about the size of a house. As it drew near Harry could see that it was powder blue and drawn by great golden horses, each around the size of an elephant.

When the carriage landed with a loud crash as the horses ' hooves beat against the ground, a boy jumped out wearing blue robes, the exact shade of the carriage itself. Harry barely had time to see the school's coat of arms, three crossed wands, each emitting stars, printed on the door. The boy struggled briefly with something on the carriage floor and then several golden steps dropped to the ground. A giant woman walked down the steps of the carriage, causing several people to gasp in surprise at her height. "Well that explains the horses and carriage," Harry said, causing several chuckles around him.

The woman, easily the size of Hagrid, had olive skin and black liquid like eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed elegantly in black satin and opals gleamed around her neck and from her fingers which she extended toward Dumbledore. He kissed the back of her glittering hand, not even having to bend to do it. And Dumbledore was pretty damn tall himself.

"Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts," he said graciously, bowing slightly.

"Dumbly-dorr, I hope that you are well," she greeted him with a thick French accent. Harry politely bit back a laugh at the pronunciation of the Headmaster's name.

"In excellent form, thank you."

Madame Maxime waved a hand behind her. "My pupils."

Harry hadn't really notice them before, his eyes drawn to their Headmistress, but now he saw a little more than a dozen boys and girls, all to be around his age. They were all shivering, wearing robes that seemed to be made of fine silk without any cloaks to warm them. His eyes were drawn to a girl with silvery blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She caught Harry's eye and smiled. To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement. It was practically unnatural and as Harry looked around at the other Hogwarts students he knew why that was. Practically every male was gazing openly at her, much to the girls' anger. Harry caught Angelina's eye to find she had turned her head and was glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. He kissed her and smiled. "But babe, she's part veela. You can't blame us."

"I can and I will," she muttered. Harry grinned and kissed her again, and this time she responded.

"Don't worry Angie, you're it for me."

Angelina rolled her eyes and turned her head back to face front again, but Harry aught her smiling as she leaned back into him. While talking to Angelina he missed that the Beauxbatons students had walked into the castle, probably to warm up. Now they just had to wait for Durmstrang and they could to the same. Most were staring hopefully at the sky, beginning to shiver. A few minutes passed.

"Alright, what the fuck Durmstrang?" Fred asked with annoyance. "I'm hungry and cold!"

"Wait, do you hear that Fred?" George questioned, cupping his hands around his ears to block out the chattering of students. Harry frowned and listened too. Sure enough he could hear a rumbling and sucking noise. It was a strange sound and he looked around to see where it was coming from.

"The Lake!" Lee suddenly shouted, pointing his finger. "Look at the Black Lake!"

Normally the surface of the Black Lake was smooth as glass. Now though there was something disturbing the water from deep within. Waves were rolling over the muddy banks as great bubbles rose from the water. In the very center of the lake a whirlpool began to form and from it a long dark pole emerged. It was a mast, and slowly the rest of the ship began to follow. It had an eerie look to it, as though it had been in a wreck at one point, but then resurrected. It was like the ship version of inferi. Slowly the ghostly ship glided through the rough water and hit the bank.

"Holy shit," Alicia whispered at the same time as Katie. "How does that thing even float?"

The anchor landed in the water and a second later Harry could hear a distant thud as the walking plank was lower onto the shore. People could be seen disembarking, just dark figures from this distance through the darkness. They drew nearer and Harry could see that all of the students were wearing heavy furs which gave them a bulky look. The man leading however, was wearing sleek furs, dressing the part of the headmaster. His black hair, streaked with silver came down to his shoulders. He carried a long cane topped with a golden eagle as the handle.

"Dumbledore!" the man called out heartily giving Dumbledore a large bear hug.

"Karkaroff! How are you my dear fellow?"

"Very well, thank you." Karkaroff looked up at the castle looming above them. "Dear old Hogwarts!" he said with a smile that showed his yellow teeth. The smile did not reach his cold eyes. Harry didn't like the look of this man at all. "How good it is to be here. Come along Viktor, into the warmth!" he beckoned forward one of his students. "If you don't mind of course, Dumbledore. Viktor has a slight head cold.

Harry recognized the student named Viktor immediately from his broad shoulders, curved nose and his slightly duck-footed gait. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. "It's Viktor Krum!" Angelina whispered excitedly. Harry frowned at her.

"Should I be worried?"

Angelina smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry Harry, you're it for me," she said, repeating his previous statement.

Once again, Harry missed the rest of the conversation between the Headmasters and realized that everyone was shuffling through the doors, fighting to get into the warm castle first. Harry dragged Angelina along, creating a path so that they could get a good seat at the table. He wondered where the guest schools were going to sit, though it was answered once he stepped into the Great Hall and saw that the party from Beauxbatons was at the Ravenclaw table and those from Durmstrang at the Slytherin table. He hurried farther into the Hall and sat down at his own house table.

"Harry, it's Krum!" Ron hissed to him as he sat down on Harry's right side with the other fourth years.

"So we realized baby brother," George said.

"You're going to try to get his autograph aren't you?" Fred asked.

"Of course!"

"I'm with Ron on this one," Katie said. "But of course, I haven't got a single quill on me." She looked around at them. "Do you think he'll sign a napkin in lipstick?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered along with Fred, George and Lee. He looked at Ron. "Ron apparently falls into that category too."

The twins both snickered as Ron's ears turned red from embarrassment. "Look at Malfoy," he ground out, glaring up at the Slytherin table where the fourth year death eater in training was apparently attempting to hold a conversation with the Bulgarian seeker. Among the Durmstrang students Harry could see that most of them were impressed, either with the fine golden plates or the enchanted ceiling. Looking at the Ravenclaw table it seemed that the Beauxbatons students weren't even half as impressed.

"Why's Filch setting up four extra chairs?" Sam asked curiously. "Who else is going to be here?" Harry switched his eyes toward the staff table where the old caretaker was indeed fumbling with an extra four chairs, one that seemed to be extra large like Hagrid's. Nobody seemed to have an answer for the prefect.

Eventually, after everyone was settled comfortably, Dumbledore walked up to his podium, arms spread. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope that your stay will be comfortable and enjoyable."

There was a noise from the Ravenclaw table, unmistakably a laugh. It was the part veela girl. Harry growled under his breath. "What a bitch," he muttered. "Nobody's making her stay here!"

If Dumbledore heard the laugh, which Harry was positive he did, he ignored it and continued. "I well officially open the tournament after our feast. For now, eat and drink your fill!"

Immediately food filled the tables. Some of it was unrecognizable to Harry and he guessed that it was mostly for the visitors. He just stuck with some steak and potatoes and a bit of vegetable soup. A lot of the foods looked quite disgusting and it seemed that Ron, who would normally eat anything, thought the same as he suddenly exclaimed, "What is that supposed to be?" pointing to something like a sort of shellfish stew.

"It's Bouillabaisse, Ron," Hermione informed the boy. "It's rather good actually. Try it, it's French."

"Ah no thanks."

"I'll try some," Angelina shrugged, spooning some of it into a bowl. She cautiously ate a small spoonful and Harry watched, feeling a little worried that she might spit it out all over him. Instead she nodded. "Strange, but pretty good. Here, try some." She put some more onto her spoon and held it in front of Harry's face. He went cross-eyed staring down his nose. "Don't be such a wimp!"

Desperate to prove that he wasn't a wimp, Harry ate the stew like food. Immediately he knew that he would never do it again, spitting it out onto a napkin. He licked his lips and took a drink of water, ignoring the laughter around him. "Not for me." He claimed, folding the napkin so that nobody would have to look at it while they were eating.

Just then Hagrid walked into the Great Hall and up to the staff table. He sat heavily into his seat and waved at Harry with a heavily bandaged hand. Harry grinned and called, "Skrewts doin' alright?"

"Thrivin'!" he shouted back.

Hagrid hadn't been at the arrival of the schools, having been dealing with some 'problem' that had to do with the nasty beasts. Probably why his band was all bandaged up.

Harry shook his head and finished up the last of his steak. He leaned back in his seat and draped his left arm over the back of Angelina's chair, playing absentmindedly with a lock of her hair. He closed his eyes, feeling drowsy from being so full.

"Are you wanting the Bouillabaisse?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at hearing the French accent. The veela girl again. She was speaking to Ron apparently so he turned away again, but then he saw that Ron's face had turned a strange purple color and his mouth was gaping opened. A gurgling noise came out and Harry supposed that he was attempting to speak. With a loud sigh he smacked the younger boy in the back of the head and grabbed the dish. "You can take it." He told the girl. He would be polite to her even though she apparently had little manners.

"Are you finished with it?" she asked, flashing him a bright smile. Ron made another gurgling noise.

Harry smiled civilly back. So she had a few manners. "Yeah, take it. I wasn't all that fond of it to be honest."

"I thought it was great!" Ron blurted out, finally forming words.

"Did you?" the girl asked before walking away, leaving Ron goggling after her. Harry burst out laughing at him.

"She's a veela!" Ron whispered hoarsely.

Harry tried to stop laughing and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "No shit, kid. You've got much to learn. I mean, she only part veela." He wrapped his arm around Angelina who had finished eating and was once again glaring daggers at him. "What? All I did was give her that death stew! Ron's the one who couldn't speak!"

"You were still polite," She muttered.

"After calling her a bitch about twenty minutes ago," Alicia added.

"So? I still think she's a bitch!" Angelina still glared and Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm not winning here."

When desert rolled around Harry just picked halfheartedly at his pudding. He just wanted the feast to end already so that the tournament would be opened and then he could go to bed. He watched the Great Hall instead, his eyes scanning over the different tables. Now it was Montague trying to engage Krum in conversation. He seemed to be having a bit more success than Malfoy had, but there still wasn't much. He watched as the two remaining seats were filled by none other than Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch, both of whom he'd met at the World Cup. Of course it would be them as they put the tournament together in the first place.

"That git," Fred muttered, having seen Bagman too. "He still owes us our money!"

Soon the plates had been wiped clean once again and everyone in the Hall seemed slightly more relaxed, even those from Beauxbatons. That is when Dumbledore stood at his podium once again and everyone became silent. He smiled around at everyone and began his speech. "The moment has come which I am sure that you have all been waiting for. Before the Triwizard Tournament officially begins, I would like to say a few words. First of all I would like to introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a short round of polite applause for Crouch, who continued to look steely and emotionless when his name was said. Bagman however, got a much louder applause, probably because of his fame as a professional beater. The man responded with a cheerful smile and wave, seeming much more likeable than Crouch had.

"These two men have worked continuously over the past months in the arrangements for the tournament. They will also be joining Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and myself in judging the champions' efforts in the tasks ahead." Dumbledore smiled once again and even from where he sat, Harry could see the old man's blue eyes twinkling. "The casket then, Mr. Filch."

The old caretaker had been standing unnoticed in a corner of the Hall, probably brooding as normal. Now he approached the podium, pushing a great wooden, jewel encrusted casket. A murmur of excitement rose among the students and Harry felt his own interest peaked as he wondered what could possibly be inside the extremely old wooden box.

"As you all know, three champions will compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued as Filch placed the casket on a table not far off from the podium. "One champion from each school. They will each compete in three tasks, spaced throughout the year, each task designed to test their magical capabilities, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. Each champion will be marked by how well they perform in these tasks and the champion with the highest score will win the tournament. These champions will be selected by our impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire."

There was absolute silence as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped three times on the lid of the casket. There was a lock click and the lid began to rise. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a large, roughly carved, wooden goblet. Different multicolored jewels were encrusted around the rim, though that not what caught everyone's eye. No, it was the dancing blue-white flames that made it truly remarkable. Dumbledore carefully placed the goblet on top of the now closed lid where it could be seen by everyone, even little Dennis Creevey, the small boy who had fallen into the Black Lake the first night.

"Anybody, aged seventeen or older, who wishes to participate in the tournament must clearly write their name and their school on a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. You have twenty four hours to enter your name and tomorrow night the Goblet will return the names of the three it has deemed worthy to compete. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight." Harry could swear that Dumbledore was looking straight at the twins as he said his next words, "To ensure that no underage witch or wizard places their name in the goblet, I will be drawing an age line around the goblet."

"For those of you wishing to compete, do make this decision lightly. Once you have been entered, there is no backing out. Those who are selected are held by a Magical Binding Contract and once your name comes out of the goblet, you can have no change of heart. Please, be completely sure that you are prepared to take part in these tasks before you enter your name. I previously told you all how these tasks were meant to test you in all ways and they are not to be taken lightly. With that said, I wish you all a good night."

"An Age Line!" Fred whispered as they all pushed back their chairs. "Well that ought to be fooled by an Aging Potion, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, I don't even want to compete. But you two go right on ahead."

They drew level with the Slytherin table, closest to the doors. Apparently, from what Karkaroff said, they would be heading back to the ship to get some sleep. Well that explained where everyone would be staying. Harry saw Karkaroff turn to Krum and ask in a rather fatherly voice, "Did you get enough to eat, Viktor? Are you feeling good? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Obviously the man was intent on keeping only his prized student happy because when another boy politely asked for some wine he snapped, "I wasn't offering it to you, boy! Come, we must return to the ship."

Karkaroff reached the doors with his students at the same time as Harry and his friends did. Harry politely stepped back to let them through. "Thank you," Karkaroff said roughly, glancing at him. The headmaster stopped in his tracks, his eyes looking straight into Harry's before traveling up to his scar. The Durmstrang students were all turning their heads from their headmaster then to Harry, comprehension dawning on their faces when they saw his scar. On boy even nudged the girl next to him and pointed.

Trying desperately not to snap, Harry extended his left hand as his right was still wrapped tightly around Angelina's waist and he did not intend on moving it. She was the only thing keeping him from making some rude comment to the Durmstrang party. "Harry Potter, sir." He introduced himself, his voice somewhat cold. Karkaroff hesitantly shook his hand. "And I believe we are blocking the door." Indeed most of the Great Hall had lined up behind them, students standing on their toes to see what had created the holdup. Most of the faces he saw from Hogwarts did not seem surprised; actually some even just nodded their heads as though they knew that it might happen. Harry really hated his fame.

The Durmstrang party swept out of the Great Hall and Harry followed. The twins were laughing loudly along with Lee. 'Did you see the look on his face?" Lee snorted. "He looked like he was about to shit his pants when you just brushed him off like that!"

"I thought you were about to flip on him," Katie commented.

"I was. And then I figured that I might as well be polite." He glanced hardly at Angelina who didn't even look at him. He sighed and c=turned forward again. He didn't speak again until they reached the common room and Angelina went straight for the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Harry followed, catching her arm as she was on the second step. "Angelina!"

She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Why the fuck was she so mad at him? He didn't even do anything! "Stay with me tonight?"

"Harry, I'm tired."

He shook his head. "Not like that. We'll just go back to my room tonight. I showed the twins the room the other night so that they could brew their aging potion so they'll be there for most of the night. You won't have to worry about any pranks or anything."

For the first time since the beginning of the feast, Angelina smiled at him. "You're so needy. Fine, I'll stay with you." She stepped off the stairs and took Harry's hand. He led her to his dormitory, waving a quick goodnight to their friends. Up in his room he gave her one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts to change into. He just threw off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans before crawling into his bed. Angelina got in next to him and she scooted as close as it was possible before pulling the curtains around the bed. "Night, Harry."

"Night Angie."

…

The Halloween feast had never seemed to go by so slowly before. Maybe it was because this was their second feast two nights in a row, but the most likely reason was that everyone was waiting for the goblet of fire to give out the names of the champions. Many eyes were fixed on the wooden goblet, sitting on the same stool the sorting hat would normally sit on at the beginning of the year. Next to him, Harry could feel Angelina fidgeting on the bench. She'd put her name in the Goblet earlier that day along with Alicia. The twins had indeed attempted to submit their names; however it seemed that Dumbledore had thought of an aging potion when drawing the age line. The two had ended up sprouting identical silver beards that nearly came to the floor. Harry had to give the old man his props and wondered if he'd been a prankster himself as a student. He certainly had the mind for it.

"I just hope it's not Diggory," Lee was saying. "I can believe he would want to risk his good looks!"

"I heard that Warrington and Montague both entered too," Katie said.

Harry scowled at hearing both names. Montague, his enemy, and Warrington, another sixth year prick. "We can't have a Slytherin champion!" Fred claimed. "If so then I would be forced to root for Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

"So who would you rather," Angelina asked. "Diggory or a Slytherin?"

"Well that's something we don't have to worry about, because it'll definitely be you or Alicia," George said. "And if not, then any Gryffindor will do."

At long last the golden plates were wiped clean and the excited chatter in the Hall raised a notch before dying away immediately as Dumbledore rose to his feet. "The time has come, students, for the Goblet of Fire to choose our champions. When the name of the champion is called, he or she will walk up here along the staff table and through the door into the next chamber," he gestured to a door behind the staff table that Harry had never really noticed before now. Dumbledore waved his wand and every light in the Great Hall was extinguished, plunging them into a darkness only broken by the blue white flames from the goblet.

"Any second now," Lee murmured in anticipation. Harry grinned at Angelina and pressed his lips to her cheek. "It's gotta be you."

Suddenly sparks began flying from the now red flames. The flames became higher as they spit out a bit of parchment, slightly charred. Dumbledore took it from the air as it began floating down. "The Champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced at the Great Hall erupted in cheers, the loudest coming from the Durmstrang section of the Slytherin table who were pounding their fists on the wood.

"I knew you had it in you Viktor!" Karkaroff cheered as Krum disappeared into the chamber.

"Sit your ass down," Harry muttered, glaring at Karkaroff. He really hated everything about that man. Except for his cane. That thing was pretty sweet.

The flames became red once again and another slip of parchment flew through the air. "The Champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"

So that was the veela girl's name. Harry refrained from clapping this time so that he wouldn't piss off Angelina. He looked at the Ravenclaw table to see how her schoolmates would react and he couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "Look at them!" he said, pointing to the Beauxbatons students. Only two students, a boy and a girl seemed to be genuinely happy for Fleur. He could see four other girls who were actually crying into their hands. And a few more looked murderous. Most of the boys were just watching her walk away while in a sort of trance.

During his laughter Harry missed the Goblet give out the last name. He didn't realize it had until Dumbledore announced, "And the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry groaned along with Lee and the twins, but it was drowned out by the cheers from the Hufflepuff table. Every single one was on their feet, cheering on a slightly embarrassed looking Cedric Diggory. Harry supposed this was the first thing that really set their house apart. Slytherin was known for cunning, Gryffindor for bravery, and Ravenclaw for brains. Hufflepuff was just there it seemed.

"Well this sucks," George sighed. "Hey, it'll probably be hilarious to see him get creamed."

Harry grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore began speaking again. "Well no we have our three champions! I'm sure that you will all give your champion your full support and—"

Dumbledore was cut off, staring at the goblet. Harry felt a strange feeling of dread at seeing the flames, now red once again. Obviously from the expression on the old man's face, they weren't supposed to do that. Sparks were flying once again and everyone watched as another flame shot out, carrying a piece of parchment with it. Dumbledore caught it, his hand automatically reaching out. He stared down at the parchment for what seemed like hours with an expression of pure shock. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

He felt completely numb. This couldn't be possible. He'd never been anywhere near the Goblet! Every head in the Great Hall turned to him. Harry looked at Angelina who looked completely shocked. She'd moved away from him. "Angie, I didn't do it!" He looked around at his friends and whispered desperately, "You guys know I didn't!" They just stared at him blankly, mouths open.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called again. Harry looked helplessly around him, wanting to get away from the glares. Lee nearly pushed him out of his chair in an attempt to get Harry to stand. Harry pushed back his chair, the noise echoing in the silence, and he stood up with his legs feeling rather numb. That's when the shouts began.

"He's still only sixteen!"

"There can't be two Hogwarts Champions!"

"There can't be four champions at all!"

"Cheat!"

It was the longest walk of his life and Harry was shocked to find himself in front of Dumbledore. He looked up at the old man's face which held no sign of a smile, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle. Harry bowed his head and carried on, past Hagrid who's face only showed surprise and through the door that Dumbledore had indicated at the beginning of his speech.

He found himself in a smaller room lined with painting of various witches and wizards. They all stared at him and as Harry looked to one painting of a wizard who was just staring curiously at him, a witch appeared in the painting and whispered urgently into the wizard's ear. Harry quickly moved farther into the room closer to where Fleur, Cedric and Viktor stood shadows in the light of the fire. They looked over at him as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, her accent seeming worse than ever through the buzzing in Harry's ears. "Are zey wanting us back in ze Hall?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that. She obviously thought he was meant to come and fetch them. How was he to explain that wasn't the case at all? He opened his mouth, trying to find words, and then closed it again. Cedric began looking confused at his lack of ability to speak. "What is it, Harry?"

He was saved having to answer as they heard the sound of many feet coming nearer. Dumbledore entered first followed, by Bagman, crouch. Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, McGonagall and Snape. Dumbledore walked briskly to Harry and he found himself stepping backwards, for some reason feeling fearful. His back hit the wall and he was forced to stop and Dumbledore's hands grasped his shoulders. "Did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!"

"Did you have an older student put it in for you?"

"No!" Harry said again, though he wondered whether or not that would have worked. It would have been much easier than brewing an aging potion. Harry forced the thought from his mind. That didn't really matter now. "Professor, I don't want to compete! I never wanted to compete, even when I first heard about the tournament!"

"Of course he must be lying!" Madame Maxime cut in.

"Hogwarts cannot have two Champions!" Karkaroff added angrily advancing on Dumbledore who had, much to Harry's relief, stood straight again and facing the other adults. "I was under the impression that your age line would prevent younger students from entering the tournament."

Harry scowled. He wasn't much younger than any of the champions! A few months at the most! Before he could comment on this, McGonagall spoke up. "Potter could not have crossed the Age Line even if he wanted to. That much was proved by several other attempts! Honestly!"

"Do not blame the Headmaster for this, Karkaroff," Snape added smoothly. "It's nobody's fault but Potter's. Just like his father was, crossing lines ever since the day he arrived."

"Don't talk about my father!" Harry snarled angrily, forgetting that he was in the presence of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Snape had no right! "Do not speak of him as though he was some piece of sh—"

"Enough both of you!" McGonagall snapped, making Harry shut his mouth tightly, fists clenched. "Severus, do not provoke my student! I am sure that we agree that Mr. Potter could not have passed the Age Line without growing a beard. I do not see one, do any of you? No? Furthermore, if Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to enter his name for him, then that should be good enough for everyone else!"

Harry looked at Bagman and Crouch, the only two who had yet to say a word. Bagman was wiping his face with his handkerchief, looking rather uncomfortable. Crouch stood half in the shadows, appearing uninterested and old. "Please, I don't want to compete. Is there any possible way out of this?"

"We must follow the rules and the rules clearly state that once a champion's name has come out of the goblet, he or she is bound to compete." Crouch said in a solemn voice.

Harry sank back against the wall. "Right, magical binding contract and that shit."

"Mr. Potter!"

"Sorry Professor."

"I demand that the goblet be reignited so that each school has two Champions! This is not fair that Hogwarts gets two bites of the apple!" Karkaroff burst out, his voice filled with anger.

"I agree," Madame Maxime said, her large hand resting on Fleur's shoulder.

"Impossible," Crouch said. "The Goblet will not reignite until the next tournament."

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not participate in! This is an outrage! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," a low voice spoke from near the door. Nobody had even noticed Moody come in. His mutilated face was even more menacing in the dim light and he smiled in a creepy sort of way at the Durmstrang headmaster. "Magical Binding Contract and all that shit."

"Alastor!" McGonagall gasped. "There are students here!"

"Sorry bout that Minerva." Moody hobbled farther into the room. "It's rather convenient eh, Karkaroff? It seems to me that somebody entered Potter's name, knowing that he would have to compete. He ought to be the one complaining here, don't you think?"

"What does 'e 'ave to complain about?" Fleur retorted, stamping her foot on the ground in frustration. Harry rolled his eyes. "'E 'as ze chance to compete! Many of us have been 'oping for months zat we would be chosen to honor our school, to 'ave a chance at a thousand galleons prize money! 'E 'as no reason to complain!"

"Have you not heard me once, Miss Delacour?" Harry growled. "If not then let me speak slowly. I. Don't. Want. To. Compete. I'd rather die than compete in this thing! Oh wait, you know I just might! It's not exactly unknown to happen is it now?"

"Maybe that's what somebody's hoping for," Moody said harshly. Everybody turned to look at him in shock, as though that thought never came into their minds. "It must have been a very skilled witch or wizard for them to have hoodwinked the goblet, a very powerful magical artifact, into choosing four champions. A very strong Confundus Charm might've done the trick into making the Goblet of Fire think that there were four schools, as I'm guessing they entered Potter's name under a fourth school."

"It seems, Moody, that you've given this plenty of thought," Karkaroff said dangerously.

Moody narrowed his good eye. "In case you've forgotten Karkaroff, it was my job to think like a Dark Wizard would."

"Alastor," Dumbledore cut in warningly. He continued speaking to everybody. "We do not know exactly how this situation came to be, but it seems that we must accept it. Harry and Cedric will both compete, along with Miss. Delacour and Mr. Krum."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Great. This is fucking fantastic! Somebody's trying to off me and we're doing nothing about it!"

"Harry…"

He looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry for my outburst sir, but I'm sure that you understand that I getting pretty sick of these things happening to me! Do you think that people are going to believe that I really didn't enter? Half the people here don't believe it!" he shook his head again. "Good night professor. I've got to make my rounds."

With that he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The Great Hall had emptied and his footsteps echoed throughout as he made his way through the oak doors. He ran up the marble staircase, ignoring the muttering of the portraits. No wonder rumors spread so damn fast. He raced up to Gryffindor tower so that he could grab the Marauder's map and talk with Angelina. He skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, surprised to see the same witch there that had entered the wizard's portrait in the chamber and whispered to him.

"Well well well," she said. "Always getting into trouble, aren't you Mr. Potter? Violet's told me everything."

"Apparently she didn't tell you that it wasn't me who entered," Harry retorted. "Balderdash."

The portrait swung open and Harry was greeted with many loud cheers and confetti. Lee draped a scarlet banner with a golden lion around him and the twins picked him up onto their shoulders. Harry felt slightly stunned, even though he really should have expected something like this. There were Gryffindors after all.

"So how'd you get by the Age Line?" Fred asked when the cheers died down and Harry was back on the ground. "I mean, I haven't seen you with a beard all day, or yesterday."

"Though you could use a shave," George said, looking at him with mock seriousness. "But really, how'd you do it?"

Harry scratched his chin. Yes, he did need to shave. But that wasn't the point. "Guys, I didn't enter my name into the Goblet. And I don't know who did. I'll see you later; I need to make my rounds. Continue partying." He pushed his way through the crowd, craning his neck to see where Angelina was. She was sitting on the stairs to the girls' dorms, her eyes holding a confused and despaired gleam. Harry frowned and made his way over to her. "What's wrong, Angie?"

"What's wrong? I think you know damn well what's wrong."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry? You can't possibly think that I really put my name in the goblet! I never wanted to be in the tournament in the first place!" Angelina shrugged, not meeting his eyes. She stood up and turned around to walk up the stairs but Harry grabbed her wrist. "You've got to be kidding me! Angie, I didn't do it! Take my fucking place if you want to because I don't fucking want it!"

Angelina spun around to face him. "Fuck off Harry!" she shouted before ripping her wrist away from him and storming up the stairs.

"Fine!" he shouted after her. "Be a fucking bitch then!"

"I will!"

"FUCK YOU!" Harry stood there for a few moments before spinning around and pushing his way through the common room. Everybody was just standing there staring at him in shock. Harry came face to face with Alicia and she gave him a sad look before patting his shoulder sympathetically and walking by him. Harry shook his head and walked out of the common room again, without his map. Fuck his rounds. He never wanted to be a prefect in the first place.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Champion?" The Fat Lady asked.

"To make my rounds," he lied. "I'm a fucking prefect."

"So it has nothing to do with the shouting I heard?"

"Nope, and even if it was it's none of your business." With that Harry walked away. He went straight for the room of requirement.

That was the first time he used it for the reason Sirius had suggested.

…

Harry woke up on the floor of the room the next morning. There were still bits and pieces of the training dummies he'd shattered the night before. He must've passed out from exhaustion at some point during the night. He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs and there was a chorus of cracking bones. Right on cue, his stomach growled. The kitchens would be a better option than the Great Hall, and Dobby would be better company than Angelina or the rest of Hogwarts for that matter. Fuck all of them.

He went over to a mirror that had appeared in front of him, along with a change of his clothes. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was even messier than it had been after any night of wild sex in this very room. Harry quickly changed into the clothes that the room had picked out for him, one of his school shirts and a pair of dark jeans, the only nice clothes he owned. After attempting to flatten his hair, he deemed it impossible and left. He ran, doing what he could to avoid anyone who had decided to leave breakfast early or was also on their way to eat. It was Sunday after all. Most normally woke up late.

Harry hid behind the marble staircase after emerging from a hidden door in the wall beside it. A very useful secret passage for times like these. He checked for any sign that someone was coming, footsteps, voices, shouts of annoyance from a prank by Peeves. Various things. When he was sure that all was clear, Harry emerged from his hiding spot and made a run for it. He came face to face with Alicia just outside the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey," he said a little warily, cursing his luck at the same time.

"Hey." She held up a stack of toast on a napkin. "I got this for you, figured you might be hungry."

Harry nodded and took the toast from her hands. "Thanks, Alicia." He looked around, checking for anyone who might be coming. "So… how are people taking it?"

Alicia sighed. "Well Hufflepuff's pissed, naturally. Ravenclaw's just neutral. Slytherin is obviously going to side with Hufflepuff, mostly because it's you. Any other Gryffindor and they wouldn't care this much. And people from Gryffindor are just thrilled that one of us got into the tournament."

"Most people from Gryffindor you mean," Harry said, bitterly. "And none of them believe that it wasn't me who entered anyway so they don't count." He took an angry bite out of a piece of toast. "What, no jam?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Harry, why don't you just talk to her?"

"Why should I?" he asked incredulously. "She obviously doesn't want to listen to me! Did you talk to her at all?"

"At least I tried! Harry she's confused! She wants to believe you!" Alicia cried, her voice raised with exasperation.

"Then why can't she?" He asked, his own voice growing louder. He glanced in the Great Hall where many heads had turned to see what the commotion was. Fuck 'em. "Apparently she's forgotten that I've never lied to her once in over five fucking years about something this big! And apparently she's also forgotten what we all talked about over the summer! Why should I force her to talk when she won't listen to a damn word I say?"

Alicia glanced into the Great Hall. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

"Fuck it Alicia. They've heard it all anyway. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but when you see Ange, tell I said fuck her and that she'll see that I'm telling the truth once I'm fucking dead because of a tournament I never wanted to be a part of."

She winced. "Don't say that, Harry. Besides, I think she's already heard you."

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table where every single head was turned to look at them. He shook his head. "I'll see you later Alicia. Thanks for the toast."

Harry didn't walk to steps before Peeves zoomed over their heads, carrying a large bucket. He immediately made to dive out of the way, but he was too later. Thankfully, it was merely water in the bucket, but it still washed over him like a ton of bricks, nearly dragging him to the ground. Alicia shrieked as she too was engulfed in the water.

"Peevesy heard from a little birdie that little old Potty's got himself into a spot of trouble," Peeves sang as Harry began seething with anger. This day was just turning out terrible. "Peeves came on over to give him some more!"

"PEEVES!" Harry roared. He threw a piece of soggy toast at the poltergeist who dodged to the right and blew a raspberry. He flew into the Great Hall and Harry gave chase, to pissed off to realize what exactly he was doing. The entire hall had erupted with laughter, though many from the visiting schools looked slightly confused. How were they to know that this was a weekly occurrence? Harry skidded to a halt, breathing heavily. "You know what? I'm too tired for this shit." He turned around and walked by the staff table. "Morning professors," he greeted the teachers who all looked deeply amused except for McGonagall who never found the poltergeist's pranks funny, and Snape who never found anything funny.

He looked back at the Gryffindor table as he walked by. Angelina was gone and he guessed that Katie had gone after her as the younger girl was no longer there either. He walked over to where the twins and Lee sat and grabbed another piece of toast since his now lay waterlogged in the entrance hall.

"Hey mate," Lee said cautiously. "How ya feelin'?"

"Wet."

"So…"

Harry glanced at Fred. "You say anything about Angelina and I and I punch you."

Fred raised his hands in surrender. "I was going to ask where you went last night."

"Out."

"Maybe we ought to give him a bit of space," George said to his brother as Harry walked away, dripping water onto the floor. Harry still heard him. "If he's not talking by tomorrow, I say we slip something into his food."

Harry shivered and decided that he would talk to them in a bit. He really didn't want to end up a canary.

….

Harry spent the day up in the Room of Requirement, blowing up training dummies. It seemed like the only thing that got rid of his aggression, something he needed to do after his talk with the twins an Lee earlier. And then lunch rolled around. He tried asking the room for some food, but it didn't work. So he went down to the Great Hall, grabbed a sandwich, and walked out into the courtyard. There were other students walking around, bundled up against the wind, though most were staying inside. It was less people to glare at him though.

"Meester Potter!"

He groaned at the familiar French accent and looked over his shoulder. Fleur Delacour was walking toward him with the same boy and girl who'd been the only two to clap when her name was called as champion. He turned around on the stone bench and waited until she was just in front of him. He looked up, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, forgot your English isn't exactly top notch unless you're bitching about something."

Fleur scoffed. "I can't believe zat man made me do this."

Harry raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his sandwich. He wrinkled his nose. Bologna. It had looked like ham when he grabbed it. "Just get it over with Fleur," the girl said, looking at him distastefully.

"Yes, please do Miss Delacour," Harry said uninterestedly. Yes, he was being rude. So was everyone else in the damn school. He glared at several guys who were openly staring at Fleur, including Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. How he got into that house, Harry would never know.

"You left before Meester Bagman was able to give you ze details on ze First Task."

Harry scratched his head in thought. "Yeah, I guess I did. So what is it?"

Fleur pursed her lips. "'E said zat it was designed to test our daring and the ability to 'ave courage in ze face of the unknown. It takes place on November twenty fourth."

"That's it?" Harry asked. Fleur nodded. "Huh. Well thanks for telling me. It wouldn't really do for me to figure out what day the task is on the day it happens."

Fleur shrugged. "Meester Bagman made it my duty to. I didn't 'ave much choice."

"You could have not said a word," Harry countered.

"Zat wouldn't be vairy good sportsmanship now would it?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off with a shout of, "Hey Potter!" Harry's eyes immediately darkened and he stood up from the bench and turned around. Fleur stepped to the right to see who was there.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" He muttered to himself. "What do you want Montague?"

The Slytherin teen was walking toward him, followed by several others from their year, also in Slytherin. Harry stepped over the bench to confront them. Montague smirked. "I just thought you'd like to see our badges," Montague said almost innocently. Harry took a look at the badges that were pinned to the front of their robes. _Support Cedric Diggory—the REAL Hogwarts Champion! _It was written in bright red letters.

That was supposed to bother him? Just because this was Montague, Harry decided to play it cool. Harry grinned and nodded. "Nice. They free?"

Montague lost his smirk. But it was back in a second. "Oh, just wait, Potter. There's more!" He pushed the badge into his chest and the words began to morph and turn green.

"Potter Stinks," He read out loud. "Hm… do I?" He made a show of lifting his arm and smelling his armpit. "Nope. Sorry Montague, It must be you. Anyway, are those badges free?"

"You bastard!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, his hand inching toward his wand just in case the other teen decided to attack. "Are you going to answer my question? Those badges are rather clever you know. I didn't think you were capable of second year magic."

He could tell that Montague was struggling to keep his anger in check and he was fighting a losing battle. Finally he dug into his pocket and pulled out a badge, making sure to press down so that it read 'Potter Stinks' as he held it out. "Sure thing, Potter. Just ah, don't touch my hand. Wouldn't want any stench left from your mudblood mother."

Harry's hand, already closed around the badge, tightened with anger as several onlookers gasped at the comment. He looked Montague dead in the eye. The fucker was grinning. "Say what you want about me, but don't you dare speak a word about my mother again. You haven't got the right to say anything about her, you filthy piece of death eater scum. Just because your own mother can't even stand to look at your fucked up face, doesn't mean you can say a word about mine. I mean honestly, what happened? You fly face first into the goal post? You never could fly for shit!"

"At least my mother isn't six feet under, Potter."

Harry only saw red after that. He snapped his fist forward straight into Montague's nose. Hearing the crunch of breaking bone was much more satisfying than using magic. Montague shrieked with pain. "What's the matter? Can't handle a bit of pain?" he snarled. "Come on!"

Montague rushed at Harry, slamming his shoulder into his stomach and throwing them both over the back on the bench, causing Fleur to jump backwards. Montague sat on top of Harry who lay winded on the ground and pounded his fists into any body part he could reach. Harry managed to roll them over and he punched Montague once in the side of the head to daze him. He grabbed the other boy by the collar, pulled him up to his feet and threw him down onto the bench. He gave Montague the same treatment he'd been given. And that's when he felt hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him back and the shouting. He clawed at the air trying to get closer to Montague who, also ignoring the shouts, darted forward and punched at any part of Harry he could.

"ENOUGH!"

Harry stopped struggling and looked around. Fred and George were both holding him back and Lee was struggling with Montague. McGonagall was the one who shouted and he cringed at the tongue lashing he would get momentarily. He looked at Montague, blood gushing from his broken nose and lip. His eye was beginning to swell too. Just for that sight, any punishment he got would be worth it.

"What do the two of you think you are doing?"

"Potter started it!"

"What?" It was Fleur of all people who spoke. "'E is telling lies professor! 'E approached Meester Potter first!"

Montague coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "whore" and Harry made to lunge at him again as the Slytherins all snickered.

"Mr. Potter control yourself!" McGonagall shouted. "Thirty points from Slytherin for fighting and ten for using such filthy language. Thirty points from Gryffindor too, Potter! Montague, get up to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey do something about your nose. You will serve detention every night for the next two weeks with Mr. Filch. I'm sure he has many duties for you to perform." She waited until the Slytherins had all walked away before glaring sternly at Harry. "Clean yourself up and meet me in my office!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Harry muttered, his head down.

"Blimey Harry," George whispered, his eyes gleaming. "You broke his nose!"

"Nicely done, mate!" Fred grinned, clapping him on the back. "He definitely got off worse than you!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Either way I'll be serving detention with Snape." He looked down at himself and grimaced. His shirt was bloody and torn open, some of the button lying in the grass. His jeans were muddy and the knees ripped. "Shit. And this was my best shirt too."

The twins and Lee all laughed and George summoned the buttons. "Eh, we'll have one of the girls fix it for you. Katie's pretty good with this shit. Take my jacket before you go to McGonagall's office." Harry took off his ruined shirt and pulled George's jacket on quickly. His body had suffered many wounds over the years at the hands of the Dursleys, and he would rather people didn't see the reminders.

"What did Montague say to you?" Lee asked.

"He insulted my mother." Harry took the handkerchief that Fleur's friend offered him, feeling a little surprised at the boy. "Thanks man."

"No problem. My name is Alfred by the way."

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Potter." He wiped his bloody nose and lip. "Am I looking good enough?"

"Beautiful."

"Very handsome."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins and looked at Fleur. "Thanks again for telling me about the task, and sorry for being an ass."

"You were indeed an ass, but it is fine." She looked at the badge on the ground, now bent and broken. "I can understand."

…..

Once Harry left Fleur frowned and looked at Alfred and Aimee, and then to the three boys whom Harry seemed to be rather good friends with. His change in attitude had been strange to her. One moment he was being an ass, the next he was looking murderous, and then he was joking and apologizing. She'd seen the teen several times throughout the day, always with a scowl on his face, much different from how carefree he'd looked the night she had arrived.

"He's… strange." Aimee said slowly.

"Well can you blame him?" One of the redheads asked.

"Nobody ever believes him when something like this happens," The first redhead's twin added with a serious expression. "I'm George by the way. George Weasley. That's Fred, and that's Lee."

"Nice to meet you," Fleur said. "But what do you mean 'when something like zis happens'?"

Lee shrugged. "Well, trouble finds him. He never wanted to be in the tournament to begin with, and yet, here he is."

"I 'heard some rumors from zat other boy, Cedric," Fleur said, remembering her talk with the other boy the night before after leaving the chamber. But some of the things he'd said, such as Harry fighting off a troll, slaying a basilisk, fighting off a hundred dementors, it all seemed like something from a story book. "But zey are just rumors."

"Don't be so sure of that, Miss Delacour," Fred said with a mysterious smile. "Every rumor holds a bit of truth. And from what I've heard, some of them are fairly accurate." The teen straightened and flashed her a grin. "But that's not my story to tell. Ask Harry."

"Anyway, we gotta go," Lee said. "See you around, and good luck in the competition!"

The three began walking away, leaving the Beauxbatons students dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

Harry sighed and attempted to smooth down his hair a bit before he walked into McGonagall's office. He mentally prepared himself for a violent tongue-lashing which he knew was coming. It wasn't the first time he'd been in a fight during his Hogwarts years. And from past experiences he knew that McGonagall did not approve of any sort of violence between students, as expected from a teacher, but she especially did not approve of muggle fighting methods. Harry was fairly certain that she would be less angry had they used there wands instead of fists.

Slowly he opened the door. The deputy headmistress was sitting behind her desk, stacking papers neatly. She didn't even look up when he walked in, only saying, "Sit down Potter." He obeyed the order and planted himself in one of the red chairs that was in front of her desk. Only then did she look up, folding her hands under her chin. "Now, explain to me what possessed you to get into a fight."

"He insulted my mother, Professor. And before that he was just doing anything to get under my skin."

"And then?"

"I punched him," Harry answered truthfully.

"And in front of those from the visiting schools. You understand I'm sure, that this does not make a very good impression. To use such muggle methods! You should know better by now!"

"I know."

McGonagall sighed tiredly. "Every year you've gotten into a fight with Mr. Montague along with Mr. Warrington. Surely you understand that by now!"

"I do. But that doesn't make it easier not react when he insults my parents."

"Very well. However it doesn't matter who started what. You cannot walk away unpunished. You will serve detention will me as well for the next two weeks. You are dismissed."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, feeling slightly relieved as he walked out the door. Had McGonagall gone soft over the summer? That wasn't nearly as bad as what he'd expected to be the best case scenario! But still, two weeks detention? He might have not entered the tournament willingly, but he was still a champion and he needed time to train! The first task was to be able to face the unknown. How the hell was he supposed to know what the unknown was? He had to be as ready as possible, cramming spells into his brain and things like that! The first task was in a little over three weeks and he had to spend two of them in detention, most likely grading papers!

With another long sigh Harry entered the common room. He dropped onto the couch next to Jill and Arianna. "Hey."

"We heard about the fight," Jill said immediately. "Nice job with that asshole Montague. We heard that you broke his nose."

"Yeah. He deserved it though."

"I'm sure he did," Arianna said. "We've seen the buttons people have been wearing. Montague was the one who made them."

Harry nodded. "I figured as much. But they don't bother me. I even took one… though I don't know what happened to it during the fight. I mean, Cedric is the real Hogwarts Champion. As I said last night, though I doubt you believe me, I didn't enter myself and I don't know who did. And the Potter Stinks part, well come on. What the hell kind of insult is that? If it said, 'Potter Has No Family and Ought to Off Himself Like his Parents' then I might be pissed."

Jill flinched at the insult he made up. "Then what got you so pissed off?"

Harry shrugged. "Just Montague being Montague." He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Two fucking weeks of detention though. Surprised she didn't take my badge away."

"She probably knows that it wouldn't be much of a punishment."

Harry looked up at Angelina's voice. He blinked once in surprised. That was the first time she'd spoken to him since the night before. "Ange…"

"I need to talk with you."

Harry didn't like the sound of her words, but he followed her anyway to a secluded corner. He could feel the eyes of Jill and Arianna on them. "What's up?"

Angelina held out her fist and Harry looked at her in confusion before holding out his hand, palm up. She dropped something into his hand and Harry didn't even need to look to know what it was. The necklace he'd given her the week before for her seventeenth birthday. He looked at her with a pained expression, seeing tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

It was over, Harry knew that. It had been over the second his name came out of the goblet. And she still didn't fucking believe him! Swallowing his anger he looked at the necklace. It was made of pure silver and had a little lightning bolt on it. He closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. He placed it back into her palm and closed her fingers around it. "Keep it. I don't expect you to ever wear it again, but I still want you to keep it. I still care about you, even if this didn't work out. You were one of my first friends you know, and I have never lied to you." He smiled sadly. "About anything big anyway. See you later." With that he stuffed his hands into his pockets and left the common room again.

_What now? _He wondered as he walked down the corridor. He continued wondering what there was to do for a while longer before he decided that now was the only time he would get to prepare himself for a while as he figured that his detentions would start the next day. He turned on his heel and headed for the library.

…

Herbology was a complete drag the next day. Mostly because he had it with the Hufflepuffs who were all pissed at him. Even Professor Sprout was incredibly snappish with him when normally he was one of her best students. Cedric shot him several apologetic glances and Harry just shrugged, silently saying that it didn't bother. But when Sprout barked at him after Lee had made a mess by showering him with dirt and she claimed that as a prefect he should have had some control over him, Harry smacked his shovel onto the table and glared.

The door to Greenhouse five suddenly opened, most likely saving Harry from a detention and his house from losing more points. It was Gryffindor third year Colin Creevey, a mousy looking boy who was actually one hell of a photographer. "Sorry Professor Sprout, but the Champions are needed. Mr. Bagman requested them. I think it's for photographs."

"Very well. Cedric, Potter, go on," Sprout waved them off.

Gratefully Harry gathered his things and dusted off his hands. Off course they would choose now for photographs, when he was covered in dirt thanks to a certain Gryffindor. He and Cedric followed the third year up to the castle, staying completely silent while the boy chattered on about how exciting things were going to be.

"So what are the photos for… I don't know your name actually."

"Colin Creevey. And I think they're for the Daily Prophet."

"Great!" Harry groaned. "More publicity! That's exactly what I need!" he said sarcastically.

Colin stopped outside of a door on the first floor. "Well this is it. Good luck Harry, Cedric!"

The two teens looked at one another before Harry shrugged and opened the door. He was fairly certain that he'd never been in this room before, like eighty percent of the rooms that were in the castle. It was fairly small and all of the desks had been pushed to the sides to create a large space in the middle where three of the desks sat. They were covered with a long length of red velvet and five chairs were behind them. Ludo Bagman sat in one, and a blonde witch in bright magenta robes sat in another. Quite simply put, she looked like an uptight bitch. He whispered so to Cedric who chuckled.

"That's Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet. Dad says never to believe anything she writes and to word yourself carefully around her. She's apparently great at twisting them to read something completely different. I'd be careful if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said before going over to the side of the classroom and hopping onto one of the unused desks. His eyes scanned the room once again. Karkaroff was the only judge other than Bagman there. Krum was standing in a corner, doing the same thing Harry was. Cedric had gone over to where Fleur stood and was beginning to make conversation. There was another man there, a photographer by the looks of it, who was staring at Fleur opening, with an expression that Harry didn't like at all. With a small sigh he slid back off the desk and approached the man. Some people just couldn't control themselves. And she was only part veela! He tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey, Buddy! You know it's not polite to stare." He growled, nodding over to Fleur who was now watching the scene with Cedric.

Before the startled man could answer Bagman called loudly, "Ah, it's our fourth champion!"

"You mean you didn't see me walk in?" Harry asked, though he had looked Bagman straight in the eye when he and Cedric entered. Bagman was only just trying to avoid a confrontation. And apparently he didn't hear Harry's question, or rather he chose to ignore it completely.

"This is Rita Skeeter," he continued. "A reporter for the—"

"Daily Prophet. I'm aware."

Bagman coughed. "Yes. Well she's here to do a small piece about—"

"The Tournament," Harry cut if off again, earning him a few chuckles. "I guessed."

"Oh I don't think it will be a small piece," Skeeter said, eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. He glared back. "If you don't mind, Ludo, I would like to speak to Mr. Potter. The fourth champion, you know. It might add a bit of spark."

"Certainly!" Bagman cried.

Harry made to protest but Skeeter already had his arm in a death grip and she dragged him out the door, only to stop in front of a small door not far away. A broom Cupboard. Harry remembered hiding in there once with the twins after running away from Mrs. Norris. He backed away a little. Nothing good happened in broom cupboards. Actually, that was a lie. Many good things happened in broom cupboards, but nothing Harry wanted to experience just now. But once again, before he could protest the reporter had thrown open the door and ushered him in.

"Ah, cozy isn't it?" she asked with a small, predatory smile once she had made herself comfortable on a bag of… grain? What the hell was grain doing in here? Without seeing any other option other than bolting out the door which would bring many repercussions in the future, Harry sat down on an upturned bucket. Skeeter pulled candles out of her crocodile skin bag and lit them before retrieving parchment and a bright green quill. "You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill, do you Harry?"

"Ah… no. I guess not." Harry shrugged, having no idea what one of those was.

"Very good. Now, what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I didn't enter," Harry answered, watching the quill begin to write. The parchment, floating in the air, was tilted so he couldn't see what was being written. "I haven't got a clue how my name got into the Goblet."

Skeeter raised a darkened eyebrow. "Don't worry about getting into trouble Harry. People love a rebel."

"Well I'm not rebelling. I didn't enter my name!"

Skeeter didn't seem to take notice and asked, "What are your thoughts about participating in the upcoming tasks? People have died before haven't they?"

Harry shifted on the bucket. This was most certainly not cozy. "Yeah, they have, but the tournament is supposed to be safer this year. I guess I'm kinda nervous though."

She carried on briskly, the quill flying over thee parchment at a speed in which Harry was surprised that the thing was forming words. "But you faced death before haven't you? Do you think that the events of that night made you keen to prove yourself to the world? Do you remember that night at all? Do you remember your parents?"

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment. This woman was pissing him off. "Once again, I did not enter my name. I never wanted to compete in the first place, before I even knew of the age restrictions. I do remember that night, and yes, I do in fact remember my parents."

"How do you think they would feel now? Angry? Worried? Proud?"

"We're done here," Harry said abruptly. He stood from the bucket and threw open the door, stalking back into the room with the other champions. They were all seated in four chairs near the door and all of the judges had arrived, along with, much to Harry's shock, Ollivander the wand-maker. Harry sat down in a seat next to Cedric as Skeeter entered the room, looking slightly flustered.

"Ah, now that we have all arrived, let us begin the Weighing of the Wands!" Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling toward Harry. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander who will be examining the wands of our champions to ensure that they are in good condition for the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, we will start with you," Ollivander said. Fleur stood and walked gracefully up to the wand-maker, handing him her wand. He looked at it carefully, murmuring out how the wand was designed. Nine and a half inches of rosewood, containing the hair of a veela. One of Fleur grandmother's. Or grandmuzzer's as it had sounded with Fleur's accent. Ollivander produced a bouquet of flowers which he handed to Fleur and she sat down. Harry zoned out for the examining of Krum's and Cedric's wands. It didn't interest him all that much.

"Mr. Potter, you next. On your feet now!"

Harry realized that his name had been called more than once while he had zoned out. He stood up from his chair and took his wand from the pocket of his school robes which were hanging on the back of his chair. He walked over to Ollivander and held out his wand. "Sorry about that, Mr. Ollivander."

The old wand-maker chuckled. "Ah yes, I remember this wand very well, like it was just yesterday in fact! Made of Holly, eleven inches long. Contains a feather from the tail of a phoenix." The very same phoenix that had given up a feather for the wand that had chosen Tom Marvalo Riddle. Harry remembered that fact from what Ollivander had told him six summers before. The wands were twins, Ollivander had said, and that it was strange that this wand had chosen Harry while its twin had chosen the man who had attempted to kill him when he was three. "Looks to be in fine condition, although it doesn't look to have ever been polished once."

Harry grinned and tilted his head. "Didn't know you were supposed to. Well that explains why everyone else's wands are always so clean."

Ollivander threw his head back in a bout of hearty laughter. He continued to examine his wand further until he made a fountain of wine shoot from the tip. "Yes, still in good condition. Here you go, Mr. Potter."

"Now that the wand weighing has finished, I suggest we all go down to dinner as lessons are to end momentarily."

"Photos, Dumbledore!" Skeeter shouted and Harry rubbed his temples. "We still have to take photos for the paper!"

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that. Very well Ms. Skeeter."

It was a grueling fifteen minutes of taking different shots. Madame Maxime kept casting everyone else in her enormous shadow to begin with, and then Skeeter insisted that they take photos of just the champions. Harry stood in the back, being the tallest. Cedric stood to his left and Krum to his right. Krum, Whom Harry had thought would be used to these things, was mirroring his own annoyed grimace. Fleur, standing in front of Harry, didn't seem to mind the pictures at all. Just when Harry thought that it was over, they were forced to take individual shots. By this time he had loosened his tie which suddenly seemed too tight and his hair was even messier as a result of him running his hands through it with agitation. _And then _Skeeter wanted shots of Cedric and Harry together, as they were champions of the same school.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" Harry burst out as he and Cedric raced from the room to get down to dinner.

Cedric laughed. "How did the interview go?"

"Terrible. First of all, it took place in a fucking broom cupboard." Cedric nearly tripped over his own feet at that statement. "Second of all, she continuously asked me about my parents. I'm sure that'll go great in the Prophet with what you told me. Tomorrow's headline: Boy-Who-Lives Remembers!"

"She really asked you that?" Cedric asked in shock. He shook his head with annoyance. "My dad was right about what he said about her."

Harry nodded in agreement. It was strange talking to Cedric. They were in the same year, but Harry had never really talked to the teen all that much, save for a few words in passing. "And she didn't believe me either about not entering the tournament. Like most people I suppose. She told me that everyone loves a rebel."

"Well don't let it get to you. I must say, for a Gryffindor, you've done pretty well with that for the most part. Personally, from the rumors I've heard—not saying they're true or anything—you tend to get into a lot of trouble when it comes to dangerous situations. And I've told people to stop wearing the badges by the way. They don't seem to listen though."

Harry shrugged. "The badges don't bother me."

"Well they bother me. They're supposed to be supporting the school. And you go here in case you didn't notice, so they ought to support the both of us. Hogwarts win, right?"

Harry grinned. "A Hogwarts win."

…

Two weeks passed. Harry spent most of his time in the library or the room of requirement. Champions didn't have to go to classes, so Harry skipped most of his. The twins, Lee, or one of the girls (excluding Angelina) joined him to help out when they could; testing his spell work, or quizzing him of the spells he'd learned.

In these two weeks, Harry and Cedric were more civil than they had been their entire Hogwarts lives. Neither went out of his way to talk to the other, but they would greet one another in passing and occasionally if Harry was looking particularly annoyed Cedric would say, "Hogwarts win." That seemed to be their motto.

Finally on November 16th, a week before the first task and a Saturday, Harry got a letter from Sirius. It was only a few words and Harry couldn't help but feel incredibly disappointed by it. _Be in the Gryffindor common room and one am. _And that was all.

With a sigh, Harry decided that he'd done enough training and that he might as well go down to Hogsmead with the rest of the school. He changed into new clothes and tossed his sweaty ones onto the ground. They would show up clean and folded on his bed that night. Apparently the elves knew of the room. He ran down to the entrance hall and passed Filch who checked his name off a list. He arrived at the carriages just in time to see Jill, Arianna, Sam, and Sam's Ravenclaw boyfriend, Brian Adams. He rushed up to them

"Hey, mind if I ride with you?"

Arianna gave him a curious look as the carriage started moving. Harry walked alongside it. "Don't you normally go with the twins?"

Harry started to jog. "Yes, but I didn't think I was gonna go today." He jogged a little faster to continue keeping up with the carriage. "I decided to at the last minute. Besides, Angelina is probably with them and that might be an awkward ride. So can I hop in or what?"

They were all laughing at him. Brian held out his hand and Harry grabbed it and leapt up into the carriage. Brian helpfully pulled him in and Harry shut the door as he sat down next to Jill. "Thanks."

"No problem," Brian shrugged.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Jill asked him curiously.

"Go to the Three Broomsticks probably. I might head to the bookstore to see if there's anything there that might help me out."

"The first task is in a week isn't it?" Brian asked. "I heard Emily Bronks and Dane Foley talking about it the other day."

He was talking about the Head Girl a Ravenclaw herself, and the Head Boy, a Gryffindor. Harry nodded at the question. "Yeah. In case you haven't noticed I've barely been in any classes other than Defense and Runes. Maybe Charms or Transfiguration sometimes."

"What's it about?" Arianna asked excitedly.

"Facing the unknown."

"So you don't know what you're facing?"

Harry gave Jill a smart ass smirk. "Miss Cohen, I do believe that's what was meant by the word 'unknown'."

"Prat!"

Harry chuckled and smiled his most charming smile before turning to look out the window, not noticing the girl practically melt under his stare. He was good at that. He figured it was his eyes.

They pulled into the Hogsmead station and Harry hopped out of the carriage. It seemed slightly more crowded, nearly everyone from the visiting schools having come to the village. He turned and helped Jill and Arianna down from the carriage before bidding them farewell and walking in the direction of the bookstore. On his way there he ran into of all people, Hagrid. And he literally ran into the large man who felt more like a brick wall, having been zoning out and looking everywhere except where he was going.

"Oof!" he gasped, nearly falling backwards. He caught himself just in time and looked up at his old friend. "Hey there Hagrid!"

"Harry! I've been meanin' to talk to yeh!" Hagrid beamed. "Yeh 'haven't been to my class much these days though."

"Sorry, Hagrid. I've been rather occupied, training for the tournament."

"That's actually what I needed to talk about. Just ah… come ter my hut at midnight, alrigh'?"

Harry frowned. He was supposed to meet Sirius an hour after that and it might be cutting it pretty close. But Hagrid's face had suddenly turned very serious so Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there."


End file.
